Damn Good
by Ninde.88
Summary: Natsu sonrió de medio lado, arrasando con el pulso de Lucy por completo. Algo tenía ese hombre que la volvía loca. Volvió a acercarse a ella tras dos pasos, e inclinó su rostro contra el suyo. —No, Srta. Heartfilia —la manera en que pronunció su apellido la resultó casi hasta obscena—, no existen los hombres malos o buenos. Solo gente que hace cosas buenas o malas.
1. Monster

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

 _«Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo, porque cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.»_

·

 **1.- Monstruo**

·

·

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, y el chico de seguridad se hizo a un lado tras examinarlas con ojo crítico, la música se dejó escuchar con una intensidad atronadora. Aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, y suspiró con profundidad antes de entrar.

Levy y las demás se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacerle la vida imposible, estaba segura. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí metida a las dos de la mañana? Ah, sí. Su cumpleaños. Hacía apenas dos horas, había cumplido veintisiete años.

Mierda. Prefería un millón de veces la comodidad de su sofá, y un buen chocolate a la taza. Sin embargo, Erza y las demás se habían presentado en la puerta de su apartamento, cargando varias botellas de champán y tacones de aguja de casi diez centímetros.

Cuando había querido darse cuenta, la habían enfundado en unos sencillos vaqueros cortos, y una camiseta larga y ceñida al busto. Daba gracias a que era verano, porque al ritmo que llevaba, terminaría perdiendo el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno. No pudo evitar una sonrisilla macabra, en cuanto recordó la manera en la que se había aferrado a sus botas negras vaqueras. Jamás conseguirían que se subiera en unos tacones de semejante magnitud. No sobreviviría ni treinta minutos. Para ella, los tacones eran un deporte de riesgo. Y punto.

—¡Deberíamos empezar con unos Margaritas! —a pesar de los golpes atronadores de música, la voz de Juvia se escuchó con claridad.

Erza alzó un puño triunfante, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. —¡Me parece bien! ¡tengo ganas de probar esa pista de baile! —exclamó animada.

Levy rió con ganas. —¡Pobre pista de baile!

Lucy no pudo evitar reír también.

A veces, mataría a sus amigas, pero reconocía que sin ellas, su vida sería de todo salvo divertida. A sus veintiséis –perdón, veintisiete– años, y excluyendo los estereotipos, Lucy podía asegurar que su vida era muy tranquila. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento a las afueras, y trabajaba como reportera en uno de los periódicos más importantes de Magnolia. Su sueldo no era muy llamativo, pero la permitía vivir como le gustaba. No tenía muchos amigos, exceptuando a las chicas. Había conocido a la efusiva de Levy en el primer año de universidad, y a la seria de Erza en el segundo. A Juvia la había conocido el día más lluvioso que había tenido lugar en los últimos cincuenta años, y en la cafetería donde solía desayunar todas las mañanas. Y desde entonces, no se habían separado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Juvia había vuelto sana y salva de la barra, sujetando cuatro copas relucientes de alcohol blanco, y decoradas con graciosas sombrillitas de colores. Una vez las repartió, fue la primera en alzar la copa.

—¡Por nuestra Lucy! —exclamó a voz en grito.

Erza cabeceó con convicción. —¡Por que nos cumpla muchos más!

Levy dio un saltito emocionado. —¡Y porque por fin encuentre a un tío que le quite el sueño!

Las mejillas de Lucy se encendieron en un rojo intenso. —¡Levy!

Juvia se carcajeó con ganas. —¡Y lo que no es el sueño! ¡aceptamos ropa interior como primera opción!

Lucy se pasó una mano por el rostro, completamente avergonzada. Estaban llamando la atención de la gente más cercana a su alrededor. Abochornada, la joven de cabellos rubios cayó en la cuenta de que el acertado comentario de su amiga había levantado las suspicacias de varios jóvenes masculinos, que ahora la miraban con una mezcla entre picardía y sorna, y totalmente dispuestos a aceptar la petición.

Tras negar con la cabeza varias veces, y dándolas por perdidas, se encogió de hombros y se llevó la copa a los labios, dando buena cuenta de ella.

Después de tomar las copas, Levy alzó los brazos en un gesto triunfal. —¡Sííí~! ¡vamos a por otra rondaaa~! —canturreó.

—¡Mojitos! —adelantó Lucy. No aguantaría demasiadas rondas a base de margaritas. Toleraba el alcohol bastante bien, pero tampoco se pasaría de lista.

Erza esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente. —¡Mojitos, pues! ¡me toca a mí, así que te toca la próxima ronda, Levy! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta en dirección a la barra.

Su vestido corto, y de un color borgoña furioso, llamaba la atención de toda la población masculina del lugar. Era imposible no mirar a su amiga pelirroja. Su cuerpo era la perfecta envidia de cualquier modelo de lencería.

Un fuerte tirón en su brazo llamó completamente su atención. —¡Oye, Lucy! —la voz de Juvia se alzó como pudo sobre los golpes de música—, ¿has visto a ese chico? —hizo un movimiento de barbilla— ¡el del pelo negro!

Lucy se alzó en la punta de sus pies, alzando la cabeza de entre las demás. Un chico alto, y de aspecto tosco, se encontraba acompañado de tres chicos más de su misma edad, en una de las esquinas del fondo.

Asintió. —¡Si, le veo! ¿qué ocurre con él?

Las mejillas de Juvia se encendieron. —¡Pues que está buenísimo, así que me lo pido! —volvió a reír— ¡no quiero que seamos rivales en el amor! —advirtió, divertida por completo.

La rubia volvió a reír con ganas. —¡Descuida, todo tuyo! ¡además, creo que no es mi tipo!

Levy bufó con sorna. —¿Cómo no? —preguntó al aire, con ironía— ¡es imposible ser de tu tipo, Lucy! ¡demasiado bajito, demasiado castaño en los ojos, demasiado serio…!

—¡Demasiado delgado…! —continuó Juvia, apuntándose al juego.

—¡Cariño, me preocupas! —un matiz más serio tomó lugar en los ojos de su pequeña amiga— ¡el último chico con el que saliste fue con el idiota de Kyouya Jurener, y fue hace más de dos años! —apuntó irritada.

Lucy se limitó a apurar su copa, haciendo oídos sordos. Juvia también había adquirido un matiz más sereno, en acuerdo con su otra amiga.

—¡Cielo —continuó Juvia—, no puedes continuar así! ¡tienes que darte una alegría de vez en cuando, al menos! ¿cuándo fue la última vez que metiste a un hombre en tu cama? ¡si yo tuviese ese cuerpazo definido que tienes tu, sin necesidad de matarme en el gimnasio, te aseguro que no lo desaprovecharía!

Lucy acarició el borde de su copa con uno de sus dedos. —¡De acuerdo, vale, puede que sea demasiado exigente, pero, ¿qué queréis que haga?! ¡No puedo hacer nada, sino me llama la atención!

—¡Nena, para pasar un buen rato, solo necesitas que te atraiga físicamente! ¡lo demás, viene después! —animó en tono conciliador.

Lucy volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. —¡De acuerdo, lo intentaré! —aseguró.

Levy arqueó una ceja, suspicaz. —Claro, lo intentarás —reiteró, sin creerse una sola palabra.

La rubia se sonrojó. Era demasiado evidente cuando mentía. Se aguantó una blasfemia, y en ese justo momento, Erza hizo acto de presencia con las bebidas. Se la veía bastante aturdida.

—¡Uf! —exclamó— ¡casi he tenido que liarme a guantazos con unos idiotas en la barra —sus tres amigas curvaron los rostros en preocupación. Erza tenía todo un espíritu luchador, pero a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo una chica—. ¡Tranquilas, al final eran unos tipos majos y todo! ¡además, creo que por fin acabo de conocer a mi caballero de brillante armadura! —admitió, emocionada.

Las otras tres se miraron entre sí antes de pegar un gritito bastante absurdo, y más propio de quinceañeras, pero no las importó. Impresionar a Erza, era igual de titánico que impresionar a Atila el Huno.

—¡Cielos, tiene un tatuaje que le cruza la mejilla! —recordó, alborotada— ¡me han temblado hasta las pestañas!

Levy miró hacia todos lados, frenética. —¿¡Y dónde demonios te lo has dejado!?

Erza hizo un puchero desencantado. —No sé, cuando he querido darme cuenta había desaparecido —repartió las bebidas y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa—. Creo que ha venido con unos amigos, porque un chico alto de cabellos negros ha venido a buscarlo…

Juvia se llevó una mano al rostro, revolucionada. —¡Mi frío y tosco hombre! —exclamó, perdida en su propio mundo de fantasía.

El rostro de Erza se curvó en ingenuidad. —¿De qué está hablando?

Lucy agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto. —Nah, es solo que ha visto a un chico que le ha dejado un poco más loca de lo que ya está.

—¡Pues brindemos también por él! —animó Erza, alzando su copa.

Levy y Juvia no tardaron un segundo en acompañarla, animando a Lucy a imitar el gesto. Después de que las copas tronaran en un ruido cristalino, y aun sostenidas en el aire, la atención de la rubia se desvió por completo durante un instante.

Unos ojos verdes oscuros, la contemplaban con intensidad desde uno de los rincones del local, completamente apartado de los focos.

Durante un segundo, la respiración de Lucy tembló por completo, y la copa quedó sostenida en lo alto, mientras sus amigas daban buena cuenta de las propias.

Un grupo de jóvenes cruzaron por el medio, opacando su radio de visión. Se inclinó hacia un lado, pero una vez el grupo terminó de pasar, no encontró nada al otro lado.

Aquella mirada, había desaparecido.

—¿Lucy?

La aludida aterrizó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado absorta mirando hacia una de las esquinas, apenas sin parpadear, y con la boca entreabierta. ¿Qué demonios había sido… _eso_?

—¿Lucy, qué ocurre? —preguntó Erza.

Su amiga se había quedado mirando la nada, sumida en su propio mundo interno. Giró el rostro para mirar en la misma dirección, pero solo encontró una esquina vacía. Levy y Juvia también miraron en la misma dirección con curiosidad.

—N-No es nada —comentó Lucy, tras agitar suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro. El pulso le golpeaba con fuerza contra su propia garganta. Jamás había contemplado unos ojos parecidos. En toda su vida, _nadie_ la había mirado de esa manera. —¡Por vosotras! —y tomó del mojito, intentando olvidar la sensación de vacío que le había quedado.

·

·

—¡Venga, tío, no seas aburrido! ¡solo una ronda más!

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Reconocía que hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, pero era su día libre, y hubiese preferido invertirlo en descansar. Apenas libraba, por lo que en el momento en que ponía las manos encima sobre su día de descanso, no hacía otra cosa salvo dormir. Su trabajo absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas, le gustaba lo que hacía.

—¡Sois unos jodidos pesados! —exclamó, comenzando a irritarse— además, ¿dónde te has dejado a tu novia? pensé que ibas a presentárnosla —admitió curioso.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros. —Hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga suya.

Gray esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —¿Y no te preocupa el hecho de que salga por ahí _sola_ con sus amigas? —picó.

El chico de los piercings sacó pecho. —Levy no es así, de modo que no te pases ni un pelo de listo, o te salto los dientes de una hostia —espetó orgulloso.

Jerall rió con ganas. —Venga, no le hagas caso, en el fondo te tiene envidia porque tienes novia —advirtió con sorna.

Gray bufó con fuerza. —¿Envidia? ¿yo? ¡já! eso tendría que verlo… —masculló mirando hacia otro lado, antes de beber de su Gin-tonic.

Natsu volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Lo cierto es que había sido curioso. Hacía unos meses, el viejo coche de la novia de Gajeel había decidido que había llegado su momento, dejando tirada a la pobre chica. Sin otra alternativa, la grúa había acercado el vehículo al taller más cercano, que había resultado ser, nada más ni nada menos, donde su amigo trabajaba. Según le había contado, desde el momento en que ella se había bajado, no había podido despegarle los ojos de encima. Durante el tiempo en el que el coche se había mantenido en el taller, no había hecho otra cosa salvo llamarla con cualquier excusa barata. Y desde entonces, no había otra mujer para él que la tal Levy. En el fondo, él sí tenía un poquito de envidia. Una sana, al menos. Por su parte, reconocía que había conocido a muchas chicas, puesto que no era ningún santo, pero por unas cosas o por otras, la cosa siempre terminaba.

Se encogió de hombros, y se llevó su whisky de fuego a la boca. Antes de que la bebida rozase sus labios, un tenue destello llamó su atención, justo a unos metros frente a él.

Y el borde de la copa se mantuvo sobre sus labios, sin moverse un ápice.

Una joven de cabellos largos y rubios, brindaba alegremente con otras tres chicas. Con una camiseta larga que le realzaba los pechos, unos vaqueros absurdamente cortos, y unas botas vaqueras. De facciones suaves, nariz respingona, y boca pequeña.

Joder… lo que él sería capaz de hacerle a _esa_ boca.

Se sorprendió internamente consigo mismo. Coño, esas piernas torneadas tendrían que estar prohibidas. Debería dar gracias a que no estaba de servicio, porque sería capaz de arrestarla por escándalo público. O por escandalizarlo a él, lo mismo le daba.

Tragó fuerte, cuando advirtió que otras partes de su anatomía comenzaron también a despertar ante el sofoco del momento.

Durante un segundo, y después de que advirtiera su atención de manera inconsciente, ella giró el rostro para mantenerle el contacto visual.

Turbado por completo, se movió de posición, aprovechando la interrupción de un grupo de jóvenes que caminaban en dirección a la barra. Su boca espetó un fuerte improperio, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

Por un demonio, ¿de dónde había salido ella?

Jerall arqueó una ceja, y se acercó a él. —¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Antes de siquiera pensar, su boca contestó. —Nada.

—¿Nada? —Gajeel giró la cabeza, para mirar en la misma dirección que él había utilizado— no parecía que fuese nada… —escudriñó los alrededores durante unos instantes, y a continuación arqueó las cejas, completamente estupefacto— ¡coño, pero si es la _conejita_! —exclamó divertido.

No supo porqué, pero el jodido apodo le sentó a Natsu igual que si hubiese recibido un balazo en pleno pulmón. —¿«Conejita»? —espetó, casi rozando la blasfemia— ¿la conoces?

Gajeel le miró con curiosidad. —Sí, claro que la conozco —afirmó con seguridad.

La boca de Natsu se frunció con gravedad. —¿De qué la conoces? —insistió con rapidez. La simple idea de que ella fuese uno de los rollos anteriores de su amigo le provocó un vuelco en la boca del estómago.

El mecánico le mantuvo la mirada, para terminar esbozando una sonrisa socarrona. —¿Y por qué te interesa tanto? —cuestionó con malicia.

Natsu se imaginó a si mismo sacando su placa y estampándosela contra las narices. Nunca había sacado provecho de su profesión, pero en esos momentos, se sintió completamente tentado. Sin embargo, se obligó a morderse la lengua. —Por nada.

La sonrisa de Gajeel se hizo más amplia. —Es amiga de mi novia.

·

·

Levy rió con ganas, después de que Erza la sometiera a un giro inesperado. El local estaba hasta arriba, y apenas podían bailar con soltura, pero no la importaba. Estaba con sus amigas, y eso era lo único que la importaba. ¡Hacía meses que no coincidían! Entre el trabajo, y demás, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que conseguían juntarse.

Con sutilidad, alguien tras ella la picó en uno de sus hombros, provocando que se diese la vuelta. Un conocido rostro divertido, con un montón de piercings la dio la bienvenida. Antes de darse cuenta, había pegado un brinco hacia él, agarrándose de su cuello. —¡Gajeel! —reconoció emocionada.

—¡Eh, enana, cuánto tiempo! —bromeó.

El corazón de Levy brincó en su pecho, henchido de felicidad. Había conocido a su novio el día en que su coche decidió dejarla tirada. Apenas puso un pie en el taller, el perfil del mecánico había llamado por completo su atención. Alto, corpulento, y de rostro afilado. Con una cabellera azabache y larga, sujeta por una simple banda. En el momento en que apareció, enfundado en esos pantalones viejos de trabajo, y una sencilla camiseta negra, Levy supo que no habría espacio para otro hombre en su vida. Y no se había equivocado. Sin embargo, habían pasado meses hasta que él se había decidido finalmente a invitarla a salir. Jamás se lo reconocería, pero desde que le había conocido, llevaba su viejo coche al mismo taller, cada vez que descubría cualquier cosa sin importancia. Excusas baratas, hablando pronto.

—¡No sabía que ibais a venir aquí! —reconoció él, alzando la voz para que ella pudiese oírle con claridad sobre la música.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —¡Nosotras tampoco! ¿cómo es que tú también estas aquí?

Gajeel hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás. —¡He venido con unos amigos a tomar algo!

Levy se alzó de puntillas para mirar por encima de uno de los hombros del chico, y advirtió a un joven con un tatuaje que le cruzaba la mejilla, quien les contemplaba divertido desde la distancia. Su boca curvó una perfecta «o», en signo de reconocimiento. ¡El chico de Erza!

—¿Conoces al chico del tatuaje? —cuestionó, emocionada.

Sus amigas se mantenían tras ellos, incapaces de escuchar el intercambio verbal a causa de la música atronadora. Lucy sonrió. Desde que conocía a Levy, jamás la había visto tan feliz. Bebía absolutamente los vientos por su maleducado mecánico. Y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ella. Conocía al chico después de haber coincidido con él en varias ocasiones. Levy se lo había presentado totalmente emocionada, y reconocía que el muchacho, a pesar de su aspecto de macarra, era un buen chico. Perfecto para su pequeña amiga.

—¡Eh, _conejita_! ¡feliz cumpleaños! —cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gajeel se había posicionado frente a ella, totalmente divertido, y aun sujetando la mano de Levy.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, pero terminó riéndose. Con soltura, dio un pequeño abrazo al chico. —¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir llamándome así? —cuestionó, resignada— es sencillo: Lu-cy. Luuu-cyyy~… —deletreó, alargando las sílabas, e igual que si estuviese enseñando a un niño pequeño.

El chico espetó una carcajada alegre y la cumpleañera se sonrojó con brutalidad. ¡Malditas fueran sus amigas! Había apostado contra ellas, decidida a que sería Levy quien finalmente tendría el valor de invitar al chico a salir. Sin embargo, el tiro le había salido por la culata, porque justo cuando su amiga se había decidido a hacerlo, él se le había adelantado. Y había perdido. Recordó el estúpido pompón, junto con la diadema de orejitas blancas, el corpiño ceñido al cuerpo, y las medias de rejilla. Maldita fuera su suerte, porque lo peor de todo, habían sido los infernales tacones de aguja que había tenido que calzar, para satisfacción de sus amigas.

—¡Gajeel ha venido con unos amigos! —anunció Levy.

Por algún motivo que Lucy no alcanzó a comprender, su amiga tenía una sonrisilla perversa dibujada en su rostro. ¿Qué se traían esos dos entre manos? eran un auténtico peligro a lo «Bonney y Clyde¹».

—¡Venid, os los presentaré! ¡son buenos tipos! —adelantó.

Durante un instante, el chico contempló a la rubia con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, cosa que a Lucy la envió un escalofrío directo a su médula espinal.

Juvia volvió a engancharse de su brazo, totalmente revolucionada. —¡Oh, dios mío! —aireó— ¡es él! ¡es mi frío y tosco hombre! ¡madre de mi vida, menudo trase…!

—¡Juvia! —interrumpió Lucy, escandalizada.

Su amiga rió. —¡No puedo evitarlo, me tiene loquita!

Lucy suspiró, resignada, mientras que siguió a sus amigas hasta la parte más profunda del bar, hasta que divisó a otros tres chicos. Un tatuaje rojizo llamó su atención, y contuvo un gesto de sorpresa. ¡Ese era el chico con el que Erza había coincidido en la barra! Miró disimuladamente a la pelirroja. Sorprendentemente, lucía bastante cohibida. El segundo chico, de cabellos negros, y de aspecto tosco, se mantenía al otro lado. Vaya, Juvia no tenía nada de mal gusto, después de todo. Demasiado tosco para su gusto, tal vez.

Quedó estática en mitad del camino, una vez posó la vista en el tercero. Unos ojos verdes oscuros la dieron una silenciosa bienvenida. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Era él. Era con quien hacia escasos minutos había cruzado la mirada.

Portaba unos vaqueros oscuros, y una simple camiseta negra remangada a la altura de los codos. Sus cabellos, de un extraño tono rosado, lucían disparados en todas direcciones, salvajes e indomables. Las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon, ante la idea de pasar los dedos sobre ellos. ¿Serían suaves, o ásperos al tacto?

—¡Lucy, no te quedes ahí, vamos!

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, ante la llamada de Levy. Su amiga mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Por algún motivo desconocido, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Jolines, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿desde cuándo se quedaba absorta mirando a nadie?

Lo cierto es que no parecía un chico corriente. Por lo menos, la sacaba una cabeza de altura. Tenía un aspecto delgado. Sin poder evitarlo, delineó con la mirada los brazos definidos del muchacho. Definitivamente no era flaco, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. Maldición, era atractivo hasta decir basta.

Cuando quiso caer en la cuenta, el chico mantenía una sonrisa siniestra pintada en el rostro. La había pillado infraganti escaneándolo descaradamente de arriba abajo. Le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta y salir pitando. Aquella noche, no tendría sueños tranquilos, sino todo lo contrario. En el fondo de sí misma, intuía que serían _muy_ _moviditos_.

—Chicas, _conejita_ —anunció Gajeel, divertido—: este es Jerall Fernández —el aludido cabeceó suavemente con la cabeza, a modo de saludo—, él es Gray Fullbuster —también cabeceó—, y este —señaló al último— es Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel. Hasta el nombre le sentaba bien. Lo tomó como una ironía del destino. ¿¡Podría alguien destilar tanto… _calor_ , de esa manera tan arrolladora, y como si nada!?

—Esta es mi novia, Levy McGarden —Levy alzó una mano, encantada de la vida—. Ellas son Juvia Loxar —fue señalándolas una por una—, Erza Scarlet, y la _conejita_ y cumpleañera: Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse sin remedio. —¡Gajeel, deja de llamarme así! —regañó.

—¡Eh, no es culpa mía que perdieses la apuesta, y tuvieses que ir disfrazada en carnavales como una conejita de Playboy! —aclaró.

La chica se llevó una mano al rostro, completamente abochornada. ¡Menuda presentación triunfal! ¿¡es que eran necesarias tantas explicaciones!?

En un parpadeo, se sumergieron de lleno en multitud de conversaciones. Lo cierto, es que al final se lo estaba pasando en grande. Jerall, quien trabajaba como fiscal, parecía el más tranquilo de todos. Gray, quien era bastante agradable, trabajaba como bombero. Gajeel tenía razón, parecían muy buenos chicos. No obstante, Natsu Dragneel se había mantenido un poco más silencioso en todo momento, apoyado contra la barra. No supo porqué lo hizo, pero acabo acercándose a él, apartados ligeramente de los demás, y quedando justo a su lado.

—¿Natsu, verdad?

El chico se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. —Sí.

Lucy tragó en seco. No había esperado que su voz sonara tan ronca. Tenía un matiz de profundidad que la provocó un cosquilleo sobre la piel. Apoyó sutilmente los brazos sobre la barra. Se sentía ligeramente mareada. ¿El alcohol estaría comenzando a surgirle efecto?

Ella carraspeó ligeramente antes de continuar. Por algún motivo en particular, Natsu lucía astutamente divertido. —¿Y a qué te dedicas?

Él volvió a mirarla aún con sonrisa ladina, pero no la contestó. —¿Y tú?

—Soy periodista —sonrió orgullosa—. No es la gran cosa, pero adoro mi trabajo.

A Lucy le dio la impresión de que un chispazo parecido al disgusto se prendió dentro de los ojos de Natsu. Si fue verdad o no, en ese momento no lo supo.

—Tu profesión me resulta inquietante, a la par que curiosa —musitó con dureza—. Tenéis la capacidad para escribir respecto a cualquier cosa, sin tener ni idea, y desde un punto de vista totalmente subjetivo. Y encima os lo permiten.

La rubia boqueó, cual pez fuera del agua. El poderoso atractivo que rodeaba a ese hombre, y que la había dejado totalmente afectada por su magnetismo casi animal, se desvaneció en ese mismo instante. Se sintió ofendida por completo. —¿Cómo dices? —ladró.

—Lo que has oído, _piernas_ —paseó la mirada por las aludidas, en una mueca burlona.

Lucy arqueó las cejas, aturdida a la vez que espantada. ¿¡Cómo acababa de llamarla!? frunció la boca con gravedad. —Aun no me has dicho a qué te dedicas. No me lo digas, ¿arrogante y capullo en potencia?

Natsu silbó, asombrado. —Vaya carácter gastas, _piernas_ —Lucy rechinó los dientes ante el estúpido apodo—. ¿No te apetece seguir jugando un poco más?

—¿Sabes qué? olvídalo —se dio la vuelta, con intenciones de ahogarse en un Martini seco con muchas aceitunas.

—Policía —Lucy se paralizó en el sitio—. Soy policía, ¿contenta?

Ella giró el rostro, para mirarle por encima del hombro. —Vaya, no sé porqué, pero creo que no me sorprende —masculló—. ¿Te dedicas a encerrar a los chicos malos, aparentando ser uno de ellos, Natsu Dragneel? —ironizó, intentando molestarle de la misma manera que él había hecho con ella.

Natsu sonrió de medio lado, arrasando con el pulso de Lucy por completo. Algo tenía ese hombre que la volvía loca. Volvió a acercarse a ella tras dos pasos, e inclinó su rostro contra el suyo. —No, Srta. Heartfilia —la manera en que pronunció su apellido la resultó casi hasta obscena—, no existen los hombres malos o buenos. Solo gente que hace cosas buenas o malas.

Lucy jadeó de manera ahogada. Su aliento mentolado había golpeado contra su rostro con fuerza. ¿¡Qué era lo que él tenía, que la atraía cual luciérnaga al resplandor!? Se sintió levemente intimidada ante la firmeza de su cuerpo. ¿Flaco? dios mío, Natsu Dragneel no tenía nada de flaco. Era fuerte. Mucho. Era capaz de sentirlo en cada fibra de su aturdido ser, retorciendo sus entrañas con violencia.

Natsu volvió a acercar su cuerpo contra el de ella, al punto de que ni el aire fuera capaz de pasar por el medio. —Los verdaderos monstruos, Srta. Heartfilia, son los que se esconden debajo de la cama.

·

·

N/A:

¹Bonney y Clyde: fueron dos famosos fugitivos, ladrones y criminales de Estados Unidos. Bonnie y Clyde captaron la atención de la prensa estadounidense y fueron considerados como "enemigos públicos" entre 1931 y 1934. Aunque la banda fue conocida por los robos a bancos, Clyde Barrow prefirió el robo a pequeños comercios y gasolineras. También se caracterizaban por tener un gran amor a tal punto que lo único que los separó fue la muerte.


	2. Crossroad

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

 _«Las encrucijadas no ayudan a decidir, sino más bien a arrepentirse.»_

·

 **2.- Encrucijada**

·

·

Lucy resopló hastiada en su totalidad. Casi veía a la pantalla de su portátil devolverle una sonrisa burlona. Observó con desgana el reloj de su fondo de escritorio. La una y media del mediodía. Bajó la tapa de golpe, y agarró su gabardina de un color arena, junto a su inseparable bandolera. O salía, o se volvería loca. Menos mal que había quedado con Levy para comer. Desde hacía unas semanas portaba un humor de mil demonios, cosa que no la sorprendía en absoluto. Dieciséis días exactos, desde que había conocido a su pesadilla particular. Y tenía nombre y apellido: Natsu Dragneel.

En realidad era un poco absurdo, puesto que no había vuelto a verlo desde la noche de su cumpleaños. Y no sabía qué era lo que más la molestaba.

—¿Ya te vas, Lucy?

Su compañera la observó sobre la montura de sus gafas. Yukino Aguria había comenzado a trabajar hacía relativamente poco en el periódico, pero se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de ello. Era muy agradable, aunque bastante reservada. Por lo poco que sabía de ella, llevaba saliendo con el mismo chico desde los dieciséis años, y aun seguían juntos. Ambos compartían un piso en el centro.

Lucy bufó con exasperación. —Sí. Lo cierto es que desde hace días no consigo escribir nada decente, así que o me despejo, o terminaré volviéndome loca. Más de lo que ya estoy, al menos… —divagó malhumorada, mientras se colocaba el cuello de su chaqueta.

Yukino rió alegremente con un tono cantarín. —No te desanimes, Lucy. Bajo mi punto de vista tus artículos son muy buenos, pero no me extraña que estés tan bloqueada después del último reparto de asignaciones. Escribir respecto al último cotilleo de la alta sociedad de Magnolia, tampoco es que a mí me llame demasiado la atención.

Lucy volvió a suspirar. No la interesaba en absoluto que a Minerva Orland la hubiesen pillado infraganti engañando a su flamante marido con el aparcacoches.

Mientras esperaba al ascensor, volvió a rememorar una y otra vez la noche en la que conoció a Natsu. Su mente entraba en punto muerto cada vez que lo hacía. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero él tenía algo que había llamado completamente su atención. Puede que fuese su actitud un tanto despreocupada, o su mirada intensa, o incluso su boca deslenguada. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura, pero si sabía algo a ciencia cierta. De algún modo retorcido, la había impactado por completo.

No le tomó más de veinte minutos llegar al local. La puerta del restaurante tintineó una vez se colocó bajo el umbral. Divisó a Levy sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a uno de los grandes ventanales. Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco veraniego, junto a unas sandalias a juego. Su amiga rezumaba autentica dicha por todos y cada uno de sus poros. Al menos eso la levantó un poco el ánimo, puesto que últimamente lo tenía por los suelos.

Tiró la bandolera sobre la mesa, provocando que el cuerpo de su amiga pegase un respingo del susto. Puso la cara más seria que hubiese dirigido en su vida. —Hazme un favor: mátame.

La cara de Levy se torció en puro espanto. Al cabo de unos segundos, las comisuras de la boca de Lucy comenzaron a curvarse, intentando aguantar la risa. Sin embargo, momentos después estalló en auténticas risas livianas. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¡Dios mío, Lucy, no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡menudo susto me he llevado, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así, ¿me oyes?!

Lucy tomó asiento, y su mirada tornó en una mueca un poco más culpable. —Perdona, Levy, pero necesitaba algo como eso. Las últimas semanas están siendo un auténtico coñazo —reconoció, mientras tomaba la carta para echarle un vistazo.

Levy adoptó en seguida una postura comprensiva. —Lo sé. Juvia me ha llamado. Erza y ella están preocupadas por ti. Apenas respondes los mensajes, y empiezan a estar hasta las narices de tu contestador automático. Cielo, ¿qué ocurre? desde tu cumpleaños estás muy extraña —admitió.

La joven de cabellos rubios suspiró. —No lo sé. Mi jefe me ha asignado un estúpido reportaje sobre un cotilleo que me tiene de los nervios. No soy capaz de escribir tres frases seguidas con coherencia. ¡Yo no tendría que estar haciendo esto, ¿sabes?! —aireó frustrada— ¡yo quería ser escritora! ¡tendría que estar escribiendo al menos mi segunda novela! —puso una mueca— no me malinterpretes, me gusta mi trabajo, pero… no sé —se pasó una mano por la frente—. Últimamente me siento fuera de lugar.

La chica de cabellos azules y cortos suspiró con profundidad, tras escuchar con atención las divagaciones de su amiga. —Lucy, si tantas ganas tienes de escribir, ¿por qué no lo haces de una vez?

Ella desvió la mirada hasta el cristal. —No lo sé. Me bloqueo. En el momento en que quiero empezar, no me sale absolutamente nada. Sé lo que quiero escribir. Lo tengo en mi cabeza desde que tengo memoria, pero sencillamente, no me veo capaz.

Levy se cruzó de brazos. —Tienes que relajarte Lucy, y tampoco deberías alimentarte solo a base de cafeína, te conozco —se adelantó, viendo como ella abría la boca para protestar—. Necesitas desconectar un poco. Vas del trabajo a casa, y de casa al trabajo, igual que si fueses un zombi recién salido de «The Walking Dead¹». ¡Nos costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas sacarte en tu cumpleaños a que te divirtieses un poco! —exclamó irritada.

Lucy torció el rostro en una mueca de disgusto, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. —Para lo que sirvió… —farfulló.

Levy suspiró, comenzando a irritarse de verdad. —Por favor Lucy, ¿qué demonios ocurrió entre Natsu Dragneel y tú? sinceramente, creí que te gustaba —reconoció.

Lucy puso una cara de auténtico espanto. —¿¡Qué!? ¿¡a mí!? ¿¡ese arrogante!? —resopló con fuerza, haciendo que su flequillo se balanceara— más le gustaría a él… —musitó altanera.

Levy se cruzó de brazos totalmente seria. —A mí no me mientes, Lucy Heartfilia —se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla—. Sé perfectamente lo que vi, y te puedo prometer que jamás te había visto igual de turbada por un chico. Y te aseguro que también lo noté en él. ¡Por favor, ni siquiera era capaz de quitarte los ojos de encima!

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Muy a su pesar, era cierto. Natsu Dragneel le habían puesto la cabeza totalmente del revés. Desvió la mirada hasta el cristal de su copa.

Levy rió con fuerza tras tropezar sutilmente en uno de los escalones. — _Ups. Alguien ha puesto un estúpido escalón donde no debía_ —musitó feliz, mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente. Gajeel iba tras ella, con una sonrisilla entre resignada y divertida.

— _Nosotros vamos a coger un taxi_ —anunció Juvia, seguida de un impertérrito Gray—, _¡así que si queréis uno, ya os podéis ir buscándoos otro!_ —se colgó del brazo del chico, quien puso una cara de auténtica paciencia.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, y se abrazó a sí misma. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, y se sentía completamente agotada. Erza apareció tras ella, con una mirada cansada, pero totalmente satisfecha. Lo cierto era que finalmente lo habían pasado en grande, y habían conocido a un grupo de chicos encantadores. Bueno, todos lo eran, excepto _uno_ en particular.

— _Jerall se ha ofrecido a acompañarme. Lo cierto es que no vive muy lejos de mi casa, y vamos a ir caminando. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?_ —preguntó.

La rubia no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa. Adoraba a su amiga Erza. Por muy formal que siempre pareciese, lo cierto era que su amiga tenía un corazón que no la cabía en el pecho. Siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí misma, con lo que conseguía hacerse un hueco en el cariño de cualquiera que la conociese. Sin embargo, negó con suavidad con la cabeza. Sabía cuanto le había gustado a Erza ese chico, y no iba a permitir de ninguna de las maneras terciarle el final de la noche, terminase como terminase.

— _Nah, no te preocupes_ —agitó la mano, restándole importancia—. _Voy a coger un taxi, porque refresca un poco, y no llevo chaqueta. Así que tú_ —se acercó a ella en actitud conspiratoria— _procura aprovechar y conseguir su teléfono, o lo que sea, ¿eh?_ —susurró.

Erza rió divertida. — _Está bien, como quieras_ —la abrazó—. _Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy_ —repitió por quinta vez en lo que iba de noche.

— _Gracias. Jerall_ —alzó la mano en signo de despedida al chico que esperaba tras ellas— _, ha sido un placer_. _¿Cuídamela, vale?_ —pidió con sutilidad.

Las mejillas del chico se encendieron ligeramente, pero también sonrió. — _Claro, descuida. Ya nos veremos._

Levy se abrazó a ella de improvisto, cual koala desesperado. — _¡No puedo permitir que mi amiga coja un taxi y se vaya sola a casa!_ —lloriqueó— _¡y en su cumpleaños…! ¡desvergonzados!_ —gritó dirigiéndose hacia Juvia y Gray, que estaban terminando de montar en un taxi— _¡Gajeel y yo te acompañaremos a casa, Lucy!_ —balbuceó emocionada.

Lucy no pudo evitar una carcajada al aire. — _Levy, tú necesitas descansar mucho más que yo_ —aseguró divertida—. _Además, vosotros vivís justo en dirección contraria, y yo apenas tardo quince minutos en coche. Así que, hala_ —la dio la vuelta tras desenganchársela del cuerpo, y la dio un pequeño empujoncito en dirección a su novio— _, ya estáis tardando._

Gajeel torció la boca en una mueca preocupada, aunque intentó disimularla. —V _amos Lucy, en serio, nosotros te acompañaremos_ —durante unos segundos el mecánico se perdió en sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta, buscando con la mirada por los alrededores. Lucy adoptó una cara de espanto en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde—. _¡Eh, Natsu!_

El chico de cabellos rosas paró de caminar, y miró a su amigo por encima del hombro.

— _¿La has traído?_

Natsu arqueó una ceja, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Gajeel miró a Lucy. — _Le he encontrado un transporte a su majestad_ —murmuró.

— _Gajeel, de verdad, no es…_ —perdió el habla, en cuanto Natsu terminó de acercarse a ellos.

Se paró frente a ellos, y mantuvo el contacto visual con ella durante unos segundos. Después, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, como si la cosa no fuese realmente con él. — _Vamos_ —ordenó— _, te llevaré a casa._

Lucy intentó tragar en seco. No pudo hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa. Apenas se soportaban, ¿y pretendía llevarla a casa? ¿es que quería matarla en el camino? Era de madrugada, era sencillo deshacerse de un cadáver, solo…

— _¿Vienes o no?_

Lucy torció el gesto, malhumorada. Levy la guiñó un ojo, totalmente ajena a la mala tensión entre ambos. Gajeel se encogió de hombros, y se echó a Levy sobre uno de ellos, igual que un saco de patatas, para echar a andar calle abajo tras despedirse de ellos con un gesto de la mano.

Resignada, comenzó a caminar tras él. Sin darse cuenta, clavó la mirada sobre sus hombros. Eran cuadrados y rectos. Caminaba seguro de sí mismo. Seguro que era un hombre al cual no le faltaban las conquistas. Aquel pensamiento la desanimó un poco. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía un casco de moto frente a sus narices. Boqueó, aturdida. Una moto negra, y de gran cilindrada, permanecía aparcada en la acera, justo al final de la calle. El pecho le brincó, emocionado por completo. Contempló la reluciente moto con un brillo complacido en los ojos.

— _¡Venga ya!_ —exclamó, emocionada igual que una adolescente— _¡es una Kawasaki! ¿¡de dónde demonios la has sacado!?_

Por primera vez en la noche, Natsu rió completamente divertido. — _La he robado, ¿qué creías?_

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Lucy de un plumazo.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco. — _Es broma, piernas_ —apuntó socarrón—. _La compré hace un par de años de segunda mano. Su anterior dueño tuvo un accidente con ella, dejándola prácticamente para el desguace, así que la compré, y Gajeel me ayudó a restaurarla._

Lucy paseó los dedos con cuidado sobre el sillín.

— _No muerde_ —reconoció Natsu, divertido.

Lucy le miró directamente. — _Creo que su dueño sí_ —respondió veloz.

Sin darle tiempo a seguir conversando, se subió ágilmente tras él. Antes de ponerse el casco, su aroma varonil la golpeó con fuerza, abrumándola. Tenía que haberse ido en taxi. Natsu suspiró con profundidad, antes de enfundarse el suyo. Cuando Lucy quiso darse cuenta, sorteaban los pocos coches de las carreteras con velocidad. Se abrazó a su torso. El viento le zumbaba sobre la piel, pero en el fondo lo agradecía. Su cumpleaños estaba resultando ser de todo excepto común. Sobre todo, por el chico con el que iba. Porque la confundía. Por momentos parecía todo un encanto, y al segundo, se transformaba en alguien completamente desagradable. Al menos, con ella.

Tras varias escuetas indicaciones, y en un tiempo record de apenas nueve minutos, Lucy se sacó el casco, dejando libre su melena rubia. La fachada de su edificio lució tan bonita y tranquila como siempre. Tras bajarse, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, y devolvió el casco a su dueño. Natsu ni siquiera se apeó de la moto, pero apagó el motor.

— _Te lo agradezco_ —se llevó una mano al brazo, repentinamente cohibida.

Natsu no la miró. — _No hay de qué, piernas._

Lucy reprimió un refunfuño ante el apodo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero dudó. — _Oye…_ —ahora, Natsu si ladeó el rostro para mirarla— _, emm… n-no sé si… tal vez… otra ocasión…_ —el nudo del estómago apenas la permitía respirar.

— _Es tarde, y mañana madrugo. Debería irme_ —Lucy alzó la cabeza con rapidez. En el fondo, y por un bizarro motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, no quería que él se fuera. Algo le anclaba a él con una intensidad que casi la aturdía.

— _Oh, claro. Bien, si, yo…_

No alcanzó a terminar. De un fuerte tirón en su muñeca, Natsu la había lanzado contra él, hundiendo su boca en un beso tosco, pero cálido al mismo tiempo. Algo estalló con violencia dentro de ella, y ahogó un gemido contra su boca. Posó una mano en su mejilla, y sintió el brazo de Natsu comprimiendo su cintura.

Sin embargo, igual de rápido que llegó, se fue.

Lucy respiraba aun de manera agitada, contemplándole totalmente sin aliento. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Sorprendido consigo mismo, y con algo retorciéndose dentro de sus ojos con intensidad, se puso el caso, y arrancó la moto para salir despedido, al punto de casi derrapar.

No miro atrás.

Lucy se quedó en la acera.

No era capaz de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Levy suspiró de nuevo, intentando armarse de paciencia. Su amiga se había vuelto a quedar en las nubes durante los últimos cinco minutos. Chasqueó la boca con fuerza. Esto empezaba a pasar de castaño oscuro. Lo peor de todo, es que Gajeel le había asegurado –un montón de veces, de hecho– que Natsu lucía igual de atontado. Y también portaba un humor de mil demonios.

—¿Lucy…? —nada— ¿hola…? ¡Lucy! —exclamó.

La aludida pegó un respingo, aturdida. —¿Qué pasa?

Levy boqueó. —¿Que qué pasa? —se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz— en serio, esto empieza a desquiciarme, ¿vas a contarme de una vez lo que pasó o no? —preguntó airada.

Lucy se encogió en su asiento, y una nube de desanimo pareció envolverla de nuevo, lo que ocasionó que el rostro de Levy volviese a curvarse en preocupación. —No pasó nada —admitió.

Durante unos segundos, Levy contempló a su amiga con silenciosa gravedad. Nada y un cuerno. Jamás había visto a su amiga tan confundida por culpa de un chico. Desde el momento en el que Lucy había posado sus ojos sobre él, algo había despertado en su amiga. Puede que fuese su extraña curiosidad innata, pero la tensión entre ambos había sido palpable hasta para los demás. Cual cerilla prendida sobre un charco de gasolina. Sin embargo, parecía que el principio no es que hubiese sido malo, sino que había sido catastrófico.

Se arrastró una mano por la frente. Esos dos iban a provocarla canas prematuras. Una idea atravesó su cerebro cual foco en mitad de la niebla. —Gajeel y yo vamos a ir este fin de semana a Hosenka. ¿Por qué no te animas y te vienes?

Lucy casi se atragantó con su copa de vino blanco recién servida. —¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿es que ahora tengo pinta de gondolera?

Levy puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas absurda, Lucy. Vamos a pasar el fin de semana en una casita cerca de la playa. Perteneció al abuelo de Gajeel, y su familia va a veranear allí de vez en cuando. Va a ser un fin de semana de relax, ¡te vendrá bien! si quieres, podemos invitar también a los demás —intentó convencerla.

La rubia inspiró con profundidad. —Claro, todos en parejitas felices menos yo —ironizó—. No. Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no. Prefiero la comodidad de mi apartamento.

Los ojos de Levy se prendieron en indignación. —Claro, y su soledad también la prefieres. Tienes dos opciones —Lucy abrió los ojos, impresionada ante la determinación de su pequeña amiga—: o te vienes por las buenas, o por las no tan buenas, pero te aseguro que vas a venir, ¡aunque tenga que arrastrarte!

·

·

Golpeó el saco con fuerza. Un gancho derecho, y se movió rápidamente hacia un lado. Otro golpe. Otro más. No hacía nada más que atizarlo desde un lado u otro. Desde hacía días portaba un humor nefasto, y el turno de noche le jorobaba como a cualquier otro. Arreó otro puñetazo al saco, provocando que se balanceara con brusquedad. La silueta de una joven rubia enfundada en unas sencillas botas vaqueras centelleó con fuerza en su cerebro. Rechinó los dientes, irritado por completo. Una vez más, golpeó el saco con violencia.

—Joder, espero que nunca, nunca, y jamás de los jamases, te enfades conmigo.

Natsu paró de lanzar golpes, y reconoció los cabellos rubios de su compañero, justo al otro lado del saco. Tenía una sonrisilla divertida pintada en el rostro, cosa que le puso de peor humor. ¿Dónde estaba la puta broma? Desde hacía días Gajeel no hacía otra cosa que llamarle por teléfono, con el fin de mantener conversaciones absurdas. Y la única sensación que le dejaba, es que su amigo también portaba la misma absurda sonrisita de las narices.

El chico arreó un último puñetazo al saco, que de haber podido, hubiese llorado lágrimas de alivio tras verse liberado de la ira del muchacho. —¿Dónde está la broma?

El otro muchacho se rió. —¿Qué broma?

—Sí, la broma —insistió—. Desde hace días tengo la sensación de estar siendo la víctima de algún chiste gracioso, y yo también quiero reírme un poco —apuntó irritado.

—Tío, no hay ninguna broma. Sencillamente, desde hace un par de semanas no hay quien te sople. Ni siquiera el comisario Makarov es capaz de llamarte la atención. Creo que al pobre viejo le impones bastante. De hecho, no creo que haya persona en el mundo a la cual no le impongas —aclaró divertido.

Natsu bufó ante la estupidez, y se separó del saco, comenzando a deshacerse de las vendas que le recubrían los nudillos. Reconocía que su humor no era el mejor, pero no pensaba que fuese para tanto. Su compañero no se dio por vencido.

—¿Es que ha pasado algo? —preguntó.

Natsu bebió un poco de agua, antes de contestar. —No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sting Eucliffe volvió a esbozar una sonrisa enigmática. —Por nada, ya te lo he dicho. Pensé que a lo mejor había ocurrido algo, y por eso luces como el mismísimo Cerbero².

El joven de cabellos rosados chasqueó la boca con fuerza. —¿Es que tengo aspecto de chucho? —espetó, comenzando a cabrearse.

Sting silbó con suavidad. —Bueno, de acuerdo, tranquilo —su endemoniada sonrisa le sentó como un puñetazo al hígado—. En realidad, no quiero terminar recibiendo un mordisco —apuntó por lo bajini.

El chico, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos entrenados, alcanzó a agacharse por los pelos. Natsu le había lanzado la botella de agua justo en dirección a su cabeza. Terminó chocándose contra la pared, salpicando el líquido por todos lados.

—¡Ey, ey, cuidado! —se atusó los cabellos rubios con mimo, una vez volvió a incorporarse— ¡eso puede ser peligroso! —continuó en un tono burlón.

Natsu emuló un rostro sorprendido. —Vaya, ¿en serio? —ironizó— no lo sabía.

—Oye —continuó, como si la cosa no hubiese ido con él—, algunos hemos quedado esta noche para salir un rato por ahí, ¿te animas? prometemos mucha cerveza, y unas buenas partidas de billar. Y esperamos que unas cuantas buenas piernas femeninas también —divagó contento.

 _Piernas._

Durante un instante, Natsu se vio tentado de agarrase los cabellos y ponerse a escupir fuego, cual lanzallamas sin restricción. Guardó la toalla en su mochila con rapidez, repentinamente desesperado por salir de ahí. —No —espetó con brusquedad.

Sting captó en seguida el cambio de registro en su compañero, y entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha. —¿Por qué no? no sé porque me da —se llevó el dedo índice a la nariz, para golpearla varias veces seguidas con suavidad—, pero creo que _eso_ es justo lo que necesitas.

Una vez recogió sus cosas, Natsu se colgó la mochila y continuó en dirección a la salida del vestuario, igual que si estuviese persiguiéndole el mismísimo demonio. —No me interesa —respondió escueto.

—¿Piernas masculinas, entonces? —bromeó.

Natsu le dirigió una mirada que hubiese congelado el mismísimo infierno. Sting tuvo que aguantar la risa. Jamás había visto a su compañero igual de trastornado. Lucía como si no hubiese podido pegar ojo en semanas. Conocía perfectamente de antemano que a Natsu le gustaban las mujeres, pero no podía evitar chincharle de vez en cuando. ¡Era tan divertido! siempre y cuando no se pasara demasiado de listo, claro. Era consciente de que Natsu podía llegar a ser un auténtico demonio cuando lo cabreaban, pero para eso, había que llevarle seriamente al extremo.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil desvió a ambos chicos de la conversación. Sting se encogió de hombros. —A mi no me mires, no es el mío —declaró.

Natsu reprimió un improperio, y abrió uno de los bolsillos laterales de su bolsa de deporte. Efectivamente, Sting tenía razón. Era el suyo. No pudo evitar blasfemar en cuanto reconoció el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla.

—Joder —blasfemó con fuerza. Se llevó el pequeño teléfono inteligente al oído—. ¿Qué coño quieres, Gajeel? —cuestionó, con la irritación en su punto más álgido.

— _Yo también te quiero, cabrón._

—Lo digo en serio —ladró.

— _Yo también_ —apuntó Gajeel.

—Es la quinta vez que me llamas en dos semanas —aclaró.

— _Cierra el pico de una vez, y déjame que te lo explique, joder. Hablar contigo es como conversar con una motosierra, ¿lo sabías?_

Natsu inspiró con profundidad, y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se mantuvo en silencio.

— _Este fin de semana vamos a ir a Hosenka. Levy quiere aprovechar para irnos el viernes, puesto que no tiene que trabajar en la escuela. Hemos hablado con los demás, y también van a venir, de modo que solo faltarías tú._

—¿El muñeco y Jerall también van? —preguntó extrañado.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo al otro lado de la línea. — _Levy a invitado a sus amigas; a Juvia y a Erza._

El estómago de Natsu volcó con violencia. Traidores. —Paso—contestó sin siquiera pensarlo.

Gajeel resopló hastiado. — _¿Cómo que pasas? llevas meses sin tomarte un fin de semana libre, y estoy más que convencido de que aun te deben vacaciones en el trabajo, así que deja de joderme, y trae tu puto culo inquieto, ¡son dos puñeteros días, Natsu!_

Sintió como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda. —Tengo turno doble este fin de semana —añadió.

Sting arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. No se había movido ni un ápice desde que había comenzado la conversación, por lo que se mantuvo cruzado de brazos, y apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Su compañero había olvidado completamente su presencia. Esto sí que era divertido. Natsu Dragneel, mintiendo como un bellaco.

— _¡Joder, pues coges y lo cambias!_ —exclamó exasperado el mecánico al otro lado. El silencio volvió a tomar la línea, y después de unos segundos, Gajeel volvió a hablar después de bufar con fuerza— _vale…_ —suspiró, justo como si hubiese claudicado en algo—, _puede que Lucy Heartfilia también venga_ —agregó.

Natsu abrió los ojos con fuerza, y perdió momentáneamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. —No puedo —sentenció con inhumana rapidez.

— _¿¡Qué!? ¡no, joder, espera! ¡Natsu, no se te ocurra colg…!_

En otra parte de la ciudad, y con ruido de motores de fondo, Gajeel contempló incrédulo su móvil. Aun se escuchaba el molesto «tup, tup, tup». ¡El muy cabronazo le había colgado!

—No sabía que ibas a sustituirme este fin de semana.

Natsu alzó aturdido la vista de tu teléfono. Mierda.

Sting se encogió de hombros. —¿Sabes qué? no me interesa —se dio la vuelta—. Lástima que me venga _tan_ _bien_ trabajar este fin de semana. Sino —le miró por encima del hombro, y utilizó un tono realmente lastimero—, _puede_ que te lo hubiese cambiado y todo.

El muchacho de rosados cabellos boqueó, cual pez fuera del agua. La estruendosa risa de su compañero le acompañó mentalmente durante el resto del día.

·

·

Lucy se esperezó con fuerza, estirando los brazos a lo alto. Levy había tenido razón, ¡esto era justo lo que ella necesitaba! menos mal que aun la debían días sueltos de vacaciones en el trabajo y había podido pedir el viernes, sino, su jefe hubiese sido capaz de encadenarla a la pata de su escritorio. Apoyó los brazos contra la barandilla del balcón, disfrutando de la vista. El mar se mantenía en calma justo en frente de sus ojos.

—Esto es precioso —musitó encantada con la vista nocturna que la ofrecía el balcón de su habitación.

En realidad, la casa era bastante sencilla, y con varias habitaciones. Lo mejor de todo, era que tenía una terraza con acceso directo a la playa. Eso si era estilo.

—¿Te gusta?

Lucy se dio la vuelta, y reconoció a Levy bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado. Sus ojos lucían totalmente satisfechos.

—Esto es una pasada, Levy —reconoció.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó burlona— deberías hacerme caso más a menudo.

Lucy rió. —Procuraré acordarme para la próxima vez.

Levy alzó la barbilla, completamente orgullosa. —Eso espero.

Lucy volvió a girar la cabeza en dirección al mar. La luna resplandecía sobre las aguas salinas volviéndolas negras. Se encontraban en la segunda quincena de julio, y el ambiente aunque fabuloso, era muy caluroso. Recordó su bonito bikini de un color verde menta. Estaba deseando calzárselo y tirarse sobre una hamaca a tomar el sol.

—Siento que Natsu no haya venido al final —murmuró Levy a sus espaldas.

Un escalofrío trepó con saña por la espalda de la rubia. Frunció la boca con gravedad. Por ella, Natsu Dragneel podía irse al infierno, o a donde él quisiera. No era asunto suyo. Ya se había calentado la cabeza lo suficiente por algo que no iría a ningún sitio. Se dio la vuelta, y apoyó la espalda contra la barandilla, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —cuestionó con simpleza.

Levy inspiró con profundidad, y la mantuvo el contacto visual. No contestó a la pregunta. —Vamos a ir al pueblo a cenar algo y a dar una vuelta, así que puedes prepararte tranquilamente, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Lucy contempló a su amiga con tremendo cariño. —Te lo agradezco Levy, pero prefiero descansar.

Levy chasqueó la boca con fuerza y lució irritada. —No pensarás que vamos a dejarte aquí sola, ¿verdad?

La rubia se armó de paciencia y se acercó a ella. —Levy, estoy aquí. He venido —la duda inundó los ojos de su amiga—, y te lo agradezco muchísimo, de veras, pero prefiero quedarme a descansar. Me duele un poco la cabeza, y no quiero ser mal tercio de nadie.

—Cielo, tú no eres ni serías mal tercio de nadie —se quejó.

—No me malinterpretes, ya lo sé, pero prefiero recargar las pilas para que mañana podamos pasar el día en la playa —prometió.

Su pequeña amiga dudó. —¿De verdad que no te importa? —consultó dudosa.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. —Levy, no seas tú ahora la ridícula. Ya estáis tardando en iros, necesito que tú y Erza controléis a Juvia —auguró.

La chica de azules cabellos rió animada. —A Juvia no hay quien la controle, pero creo que Gray está aprendiendo bastante rápido —declaró divertida.

—Pues ya solo con eso, pienso que es toda una hazaña.

Levy volvió a suspirar resignada. —Está bien, de acuerdo —claudicó—, pero mañana a la playa, ¿vale?

La rubia alzó una mano en signo de promesa. —Claro.

Su amiga la atrapó en un rápido apretujón. —Tú tranquila —musitó sobre su pelo—, ya verás como todo sale bien, estoy segura, Lucy.

Por algún motivo que no fue capaz de comprender, Lucy dudó.

·

·

N/A: ay, ay… recuerdo que alguien dijo una vez: «un poco de ingenuidad nunca se aparta de mí; y es ella la que me protege».

Con _eso_ , acabo de deciros _todo_.

Bueno, parece que esta historia ha tenido mejor acogida de la que me esperaba. En el primer capítulo no puse notas de autora por ese mismo motivo, puesto que quería comprobar qué tipo de bienvenida tendría. He de deciros que siempre me sorprendéis.

Bien. Sé que dije que no entraba en mis planes embarcarme nuevamente en una historia larga… vale, olvidad lo que dije xD.

Sé que aun nos encontramos en plena salida, pero os advierto de que ya he empezado a tejer mi tela de araña cual implacable viuda negra. Por este motivo, solo os diré lo siguiente: _Pieces_ empezó igual…

¿Nos leemos?

¹The Walking Dead: serie de televisión estadounidense basada en el cómic homónimo de Robert Kirkman. La serie se sitúa en un mundo posapocalíptico y está protagonizada por Rick Grimes, un oficial de policía que al despertar de un coma se encuentra con un mundo repleto de zombis salvajes, denominados «caminantes».

²Cerbero: En la mitología griega, Cerbero era el perro de Hades. Guardaba la puerta del inframundo griego, y aseguraba que los muertos no salieran, y que los vivos no pudiesen entrar.

Nindë


	3. Disorder

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

 _«Desconcertado quedé tras contemplar el reflejo del espejo, puesto que solo encontré una sombra indefinida.»_

·

 **3.- Desconcierto**

·

·

Lucy frunció el ceño en un gesto inconsciente. La claridad le incidía justo sobre el rostro. Contuvo un gruñido molesto, y ocultó la cabeza bajo las mantas. Solo cinco minutos más, y después… ¿después? Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, quedando sentada.

Aun aturdida, echó un vistazo alrededor. Paredes blancas, y un solazo estupendo que se filtraba por el cristal de la ventana. Guau. Hacía meses que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño de tal manera. Hosenka. Estaba en Hosenka con sus amigos… ¡y aun tenían todo el fin de semana por delante! Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama, después de que se quedara dormida en el sofá, pero esbozó una sonrisa enorme y bajó de la cama de un brinco. Sin embargo, se enredó con las sábanas, y terminó cayendo al suelo de bruces. ¡Mierda!

En la planta de abajo, en una bonita y pequeña cocina de azulejos canelas, Juvia aguantó una carcajada, con la cucharilla llena de azúcar a mitad de camino de su café. —Creo que Lucy acaba de despertarse —apuntó divertida.

Gray asintió. —Sí, eso parece.

Gajeel miraba al techo de la cocina, aun con las cejas arqueadas. —Vaya formas de despertarse… —musitó asombrado.

Lucy se desenredó de la maldita sábana, con las mejillas a punto de entrar en combustión espontanea. Maldición, ¿se podía ser más torpe? y eso que había querido empezar el día con buen pie… en fin, ironías del destino. Últimamente se llevaba bastante mal con él. En un parpadeo, se puso unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de cuello ancho que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto. Con los ánimos renovándose, se atavió los cabellos en un recogido informal, y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó, en el momento en que asomó la cabeza por la cocina.

Erza se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha ante la energía que volvía a desprender su amiga. —Buenos días, Lucy.

Levy esbozó una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. —B-Buenos días.

Lucy quedó quieta bajo el umbral, extrañada ante la inusitada palidez del rostro de su amiga. —¿Te pasa algo? estás más blanca que el papel —comentó con sinceridad.

Su amiga pegó un pequeño respingo. —Quién, ¿yo? No —se rió nerviosa—. No, no, no, qué va… que cosas tienes, Lucy.

Lucy ladeó el rostro, confundida por completo. Se encogió de hombros, y tras echar mano a una taza de las alacenas, se sirvió café recién hecho. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Sin cafeína en el cuerpo no era capaz de usar el cerebro como dios mandaba. Puso una mueca feliz tras el primer sorbo. Cappuccino, como a ella le gustaba. —¿Qué tal vosotros, habéis dormido bien? —los demás continuaban sin apartar los ojos de ella— ni siquiera os oí llegar —confesó un tanto avergonzada.

—No me extraña —Lucy escupió su segundo sorbo de café sin poder evitarlo—. Yo solo fui capaz de escuchar los ronquidos de algo parecido a un oso panda.

Gajeel se llevó una mano al rostro, y negó con la cabeza.

El ritmo cardiaco de Lucy decayó al punto de la inexistencia. Su bonito fin de semana acababa de irse a tomar viento fresco. Un viento fresco de los potentes. ¿Es que ahí arriba nadie se apiadaba de ella? ¿¡qué demonios hacia _él_ ahí!? ¡se suponía que no iría! ¡Hasta donde ella alcanzaba, la palabra «no» expresaba negación, no un: «¡voy a presentarme para joder existencias!» contuvo un fuerte gruñido, y su buen humor se diluyó como el sol ante una tormenta de verano. Casi imaginó la nube negra sobre su cabeza.

Giró lentamente el rostro. Ahí estaba él. Con los cabellos revueltos, una camiseta ancha, y unas sencillas bermudas. Maldito fuera mil veces. Ese hombre era capaz de estar arrebatador hasta con un jodido saco puesto. Torció la boca en un gesto de auténtico disgusto. —Lástima que el _panda_ no despertase y te arrancase un ojo —espetó mordaz.

Natsu Dragneel arqueó una ceja. —Ay —dijo sin mueca de dolor alguna, pero como si justo hubiese recibido un pinchazo.

Juvia silbó por lo bajini, y escondió la cabeza entre las páginas de una revista.

Lucy casi rechinó los dientes. No pensaba darle ese placer. ¡Ni ningún otro tipo de placer, por supuesto! sintió un leve calor en las mejillas. Hasta su propio subconsciente la traicionaba. Sin embargo, inspiró con profundidad, y alzó la barbilla, emulando una actitud completamente serenada. Natsu arqueó las cejas, curioso ante el cambio de registro de la joven rubia.

Ella dio unos pasos y se colocó frente a él. La ceja derecha de Natsu tembló, un tanto inquieto ante su actitud. Solo esperaba que no quisiese dejarle un ojo morado. Sería el hazmerreir de toda la puta comisaria. Bueno, siempre podría declarar que se había metido en una pelea, y el otro tipo había resultado ser un boxeador, ¿no?

—Creí escuchar que no vendrías —manifestó ella.

Natsu frunció la boca en una tensa línea, y se masajeó el cuello con una mano. —He cambiado el turno —aseguró con la boca pequeña.

Ella le mantuvo el contacto visual durante unos segundos, pero al final terminó encogiéndose de hombros. —Bien.

Y abandonó la cocina, aun con su taza de café.

Jerall jugueteó con una galleta, esperando a que la tensión comenzara a desaparecer de la cocina. Sin embargo, miró a Natsu con paciencia. —¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos. —Anoche —acotó.

Erza suspiró con profundidad. —Puedo llegar a comprender que Lucy y tú no os toleréis por el motivo que sea, pero al menos, intentar que la convivencia no sea un campo de batalla —declaró—. Hemos venido a pasar un fin de semana tranquilo y en grupo, así que todos vamos a ser buenos niños en la medida de lo posible… —se cruzó de brazos— ¿verdad que si?

La mayoría tragó en seco, y asintieron con la cabeza.

·

·

Lucy y las demás volvieron a romper en carcajadas, tras la última anécdota de Juvia en el trabajo. Habían pasado una mañana estupenda tomando el sol en las hamacas, y bañándose en el mar. El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, cuando decidieron ir a tomar algo, por lo que se metieron en el primer chiringuito que encontraron.

—Lo digo en serio —Juvia se enjugó las lágrimas como pudo—, ese chico no es capaz de diferenciar un analgésico de un antiinflamatorio.

Lucy bebió de su refresco. —Pero es un encanto de chico —apuntó a favor de él.

Juvia se encogió de hombros. —Eso es verdad —coincidió—. El pobre es muy despistado, pero es amable con todo el mundo. Es de esas personas que, pase lo que pase, intentan quedarse con el lado bueno de las cosas.

La pelirroja suspiró. —Por el mero hecho de trabajar en un hospital, y quedarse con el lado positivo de las cosas, ya me parece increíble, Juvia. Yo no sé si sería capaz de hacer lo que tú —reconoció—. Todas esas personas enfermas… —se estremeció.

Juvia jugueteó con el hielo de su refresco. —No voy a decir que no sea duro, pero el poder hacer pequeñas cosas que haga que los demás se sientan un poco mejor, es increíble. Aunque tuviese siete vidas como los gatos, en las siete seguiría siendo enfermera —admitió orgullosa.

Levy contempló a su amiga con cariño. —¡Por nuestra loca enfermera! —levantó su refresco para brindar, esperando por las demás.

Las demás rieron, y acompañaron a su amiga.

La enfermera miró a la periodista. —¿Y tú qué tal? ¿continuas queriendo colgar a tu jefe de la copa de un pino? —preguntó divertida.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. —Dame una cuerda y verías… —farfulló— ¡es completamente desesperante! ¿puedes creer que ahora quiere que consiga una entrevista de Minerva Orland?

Erza silbó. —¿La del _affaire_ con uno de sus empleados? ¿Esa Minerva Orland? Ha salido en toda la prensa rosa. Llevan con lo mismo varios días. Las chicas de la oficina no han hablado de otra cosa.

Lucy suspiró. Erza trabajaba como directora en una de las revistas de moda más importantes de la ciudad, por lo que siempre solía estar al tanto de ese tipo de habladurías.

—Yo que tú, tendría cuidado con ella —continuó—. Se rumorea que tiene una lengua viperina, así que no te resultará fácil convencerla.

Lucy frunció la boca en un gesto concentrado. —Lo ha negado todo, ¿verdad? —Erza asintió— ¿y si la ofrezco una entrevista a modo de redención? ella podría contar su verdad, y yo publicaría el artículo como la auténtica historia de Minerva Orland… —divagó en voz alta.

Levy arqueó las cejas. —Esa sería una estrategia muy inteligente —afirmó.

—Y ayudaría a su imagen actual de pelandusca, la verdad —añadió Juvia.

Erza espetó una carcajada. —¿Has intentado hablar con ella? —preguntó a Lucy.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, he hablado un montón de veces con su asistenta, de hecho, pero siempre termina dándome largas. La respuesta siempre es la misma: «Lo lamento, Srta. Heartfilia, pero tal como le he indicado en sucesivas ocasiones, la Sra. Orland no habla con periodistas» —reprodujo con una voz absurda y cantarina.

Juvia azotó las manos contra la mesa, asustando a las otras tres ante lo inesperado del gesto. —Entonces, necesitas abordarla donde ella no se lo espere.

—¿Abordarla? ¿en qué momento me he convertido en una pirata del Caribe? —cuestionó Lucy al aire, divertida ante la imaginación desbordante de Juvia.

—Juvia tiene razón —coincidió Levy—, si quieres quitarte este artículo de encima, tendrás que convencerla, y para ello tendrás que arrinconarla en un sitio donde ella no se lo espere.

Lucy alzó el brazo, en un gesto exasperado. —Claro, y también puede llamar a su seguridad personal, por lo que la que ocuparía la primera plana sería yo, ¡no quiero ni imaginarlo!

Erza se cruzó de brazos, con un brillo astuto en los ojos. —No lo hará —aseguró.

La rubia resopló. —¿Y tú como estas tan segura? ¡es mi trasero el que se la juega!

—He coincidido con Minerva Orland en algunas convenciones. Casi no he cruzado palabra con ella, y a diferencia de lo que todos piensan, ese tipo de fiestas son perfectas para hacer negocios —reconoció con diplomacia—. Pero si hay algo que Minerva no soporta, son los escándalos. Se ve a sí misma como toda una dama de la _jet set_ , por lo que intentará no ponerse de nuevo en el punto de mira de la prensa. No creo que ella quiera que vuelva a ocurrir. Lo demás será cosa tuya. Eres muy buena en tu trabajo —animó, completamente convencida—, así que estoy segura de que lo conseguirás. Solo necesitas el contacto adecuado, y ese ya lo tienes —una sonrisa aguda se dibujó en su rostro.

Sus tres amigas arquearon las cejas. Erza podía llegar a ser igual de peligrosa que un tiburón cuando se trataba de negocios.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la joven rubia.

Erza mantuvo su enigmática sonrisa. —Habrá una convención benéfica dentro de unos días. Lo cierto es que yo no puedo acudir, pero eso no significa que no pueda pedir una segunda invitación a nombre de quien yo quiera. Según tengo entendido, Minerva Orland sí que acudirá. Se considera toda una diva de la moda. Es tu ocasión perfecta —finalizó, y reposó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, completamente satisfecha.

Lucy boqueó, completamente aturdida. —Joder Erza, a veces me das auténtico miedo cuando te pones en plan ejecutiva agresiva.

Levy espetó un gritito emocionado, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. —¡Oh cielos, esas fiestas tienen que ser un auténtico espectáculo! ¡ahora mismo estoy muriéndome de envidia!

Durante un instante, Erza tensó el rostro e inspiró con profundidad. —No te creas. Es cierto que son muy glamurosas, y acude gente muy importante. Aunque suene frívolo, solo son benéficas en apariencia. La gente que acude lo hace con la intención de hacer negocios, no con intenciones de acabar con el hambre en el mundo. Si no sabes moverte, esas fiestas pueden llegar a convertirse en verdaderas pesadillas. Pensamos que la gente con poder y dinero son mejores que los demás, pero es todo lo contrario. Es una jaula de pirañas —miró a su amiga de nuevo, que se había quedado pálida—. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado —murmuró.

Lucy intentó sonreír con normalidad, pero lo cierto era que Erza había conseguido dejarle un regusto amargo en paladar. —Lo tendré.

·

·

Lucy se esperezó sin ganas. En cuanto habían llegado de la playa, se había recostado sobre el sofá, totalmente agotada. Sin querer, había vuelto a quedarse dormida. A ese ritmo, sería capaz de recuperar todo el descanso que creía perdido de las últimas semanas. Aun con pereza, se levantó del sofá para tomar un poco de agua. Tanto calor le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró una sencilla nota encima de la mesa.

" _Hemos decidido acercarnos al pueblo a tomar algo. ¡Estabas tan mona durmiendo, que no me he visto capaz de despertarte! No llegaremos muy tarde, ¿vale?, así que pórtate bien._

 _Levy."_

Al final de la nota había un dibujito gracioso con la cara de su amiga. Rió con suavidad. Levy sería incapaz de ejercer otro trabajo que no fuera el de maestra de infantil.

—¿Ya has despertado?

El cuerpo de Lucy pegó un respingo antes de darse la vuelta. Natsu Dragneel se mantenía bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Vestía unos sencillos vaqueros, y una camiseta. Su cabello aun se mostraba húmedo; prueba irrefutable de que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Aquel pensamiento disparó el pobre pulso de Lucy, quien se dio la vuelta de manera apresurada para dejar de mirarle. —¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz sonó mas áspera de lo que pretendió.

—Los demás han ido a tomar algo al pueblo de al lado. No quería verme envuelto entre todas esas parejas —resumió.

—Ah —no fue capaz de añadir nada más.

Suspiró con profundidad. Le hubiese gustado ir al pueblo a verlo. La casa de la familia de Gajeel se situaba a las afueras, por lo que no había mucho que ver. Desde que había llegado no había hecho otra cosa salvo dormir y bañarse en la playa.

—¿Quieres ir?

Lucy abrió los ojos y se volteó de nuevo para mirarle. No parecía que lo hubiese preguntado por ningún motivo en particular. ¿Él? ¿ir con ella? dudó. Lo cierto era que cuando se juntaban, las cosas no solían terminar demasiado bien entre ellos. Su subconsciente empezó a enviarle señales de alarma, pero por primera vez desde que había llegado, decidió ignorarlas.

—¿No te importaría? —preguntó ella, empezando a emocionarse con la sola idea de ir a dar una vuelta.

El chico se encogió de hombros, dándola a entender que le daba lo mismo.

Ella se mantuvo recelosa. —¿En serio?

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Quieres ir o no?

La sonrisa que Lucy esbozó le dejó las rodillas con la consistencia de un flan. Aunque nunca jamás reconocería una palabra al respecto, por supuesto. Ella se acercó a él, completamente ilusionada.

—Dame diez minutos —solicitó.

Él arqueó una ceja, estupefacto, después de que ella desapareciera escaleras arriba. Se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina, sorprendido consigo mismo. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Cuando había querido caer en la cuenta, la invitación le había salido sola, igual que si la hubiesen azotado con un látigo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado con las ganas de ir también, después de que su rostro decayera desilusionado.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado. ¿Qué pintaba él allí? Durante toda la tarde anterior, se había repetido a si mismo durante una y otra vez que no iría a ningún sitio. Cuando había querido darse cuenta, llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro y su casco puesto, mientras sorteaba los coches sobre su moto.

No tenía nada que ver con que ella también fuese. No, claro que no. Había ido porque le había dado la gana, y porque le había apetecido. Y punto. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella se viese sola entre tanta parejita. O que hubiese decidido no acompañar a los demás, después de que su cabeza evocara la imagen de una dormida Lucy Heartfilia en el sofá, completamente exhausta.

Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, después de que desbloquease su móvil con la intención de comprobar la hora. Una sencilla foto puesta como fondo de pantalla le quemó las retinas. Joder, empezaba a tener un problema muy serio. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras siguió contemplando la foto. ¿Cuándo la había puesto ahí, que ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta?

—¡Lista!

Su cuerpo pegó un brinco, y asustado, volvió a bloquear el teléfono para guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, a una velocidad inaudita. Ella le miró confundida durante unos segundos. Y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta. La repasó de arriba abajo, provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo encantador. Casi infló el pecho, orgulloso consigo mismo por haberla provocado tal reacción.

Lucy Heartfilia, le resultaba encantadora en cualquiera de los sentidos.

Y sospechaba que precisamente eso, era lo que a veces más nervioso le ponía.

Se había dejado suelto los cabellos, y portaba un gracioso vestido veraniego de un color rojo manzana. Unas sencillas sandalias completaban el atuendo.

Y él podía llegar a jurar que jamás en su vida había visto nada igual de bonito.

·

·

Lucy desvió la mirada hacia la lejanía, donde se contemplaba el mar en calma. Era una vista sublime, y el clima nocturno y liviano mecía el ambiente con serenidad. Natsu y ella habían caminado todo el trayecto sumidos en un agradable silencio. Incluso ella misma se había sorprendido. Pensó que estaría mucho más nerviosa, pero había sido todo lo contrario. El silencio entre ambos no había sido incómodo en absoluto. Había sido apaciguador, y en cierto modo, relajante.

Habían encontrado un bonito restaurante, con una terraza cercada por celosías de madera. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a pronunciar nada en voz alta, cuando Natsu decidió tomar asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas libres. Enredaderas de hojas verdes y lozanas se entretejían entre las maderas, y pequeñas velas mantenían iluminada la terraza, dando un ambiente íntimo y tranquilo.

El sitio no podía ser mejor. Era sencillamente perfecto. Apoyó el rostro sobre su mano, disfrutando de la vista nocturna que la mesa le ofrecía. En aquel momento, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el motivo por el cual estaba tan enojada con el chico que la acompañaba. De alguna manera que ella no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, intuía que aquella salida era la manera de Natsu, de alguna forma, de disculparse con ella.

Puede que él también estuviera un poco cansado de que se llevaran tan… bueno, lo que fuera. Una nube de incomodidad intentó atraparla de nuevo, pero no lo permitió. Puede que la noche de su cumpleaños la besara por algún extraño motivo. Una especie de regalo bizarro, pensó con un poco de sorna. Él no había intentado contactar con ella, o siquiera buscarla. Puede que incluso no fuese necesario. Suspiró y sonrió un poco resignada. Tal vez, había dado demasiadas vueltas a algo que no llevaría a ningún lugar. Puede que incluso después de que se esforzara mucho en sopesarlo, ellos funcionarían mucho mejor como amigos.

No supo porqué, pero aquel pensamiento le encogió un poco la boca del estómago. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se sumió paulatinamente en una profunda inquietud.

—Puede que los demás no anden muy lejos.

Lucy aterrizó de sus pensamientos bruscamente, y miró al hombre frente a ella. Parecía que había hecho el comentario en voz alta como si justo hubiese caído en la cuenta. Natsu mantenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía del horizonte. Inconscientemente, Lucy volvió a sonreír de medio lado, recuperando el ánimo.

—Estoy bien justo donde estoy ahora —respondió divertida.

Natsu desvió la mirada hacia ella, y arqueó una ceja. Él también comenzó a esbozar una media sonrisa, y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose levemente hacia delante. —Bien, Srta. Heartfilia —empezó con tono burlesco y entrecruzó los dedos, cual villano de una mala película—, antes de que cometa la imprudencia de realizar cualquier desafortunada observación, e inevitablemente presenciemos el regreso del _panda asesino_ —Lucy no pudo evitar una carcajada al aire—, ¿qué le impulsó a querer ser periodista?

La joven rubia tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino blanco recién servida, y se cruzó de brazos, imitando una postura indignada. —Antes de nada, Sr. Dragneel, diré en mi defensa que el _panda asesino_ ha hecho acto de presencia justo en el mismo momento en que cierto individuo ha cometido la imprudencia de afirmar algo que _no_ es cierto.

Natsu rió levemente, provocando que la piel de Lucy sintiera un extraño hormigueo. —¿Y cómo estas tan segura de ello?

Lucy hizo un pequeño mohín. —Lo estoy —alzó la barbilla orgullosa.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco. —Vale, vale —alzó las manos en signo de rendición, y a continuación, un aire un poco más serio se adaptó a su rostro—. Ahora sí, ¿por qué periodismo?

La joven rubia se encogió levemente de hombros. —Bueno, siempre me ha gustado escribir. Lamentablemente no hay una carrera en la universidad que te enseñe a ser escritora, por lo que imagino que me decanté por la que más se le parecía. Reconozco que a veces me exaspera un poco, pero en cierto modo también disfruto de ello —terminó con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú? ¿qué me dices de ti?

Natsu pareció realmente sorprendido por la pregunta. —¿Yo? —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. No sé… —curvó una sonrisa un poco perversa, y la miró de reojo—, cierta persona fue capaz de escupirme a la cara el hecho de que encierro chicos malos aparentando ser uno de ellos. Creo que se llevó una impresión bastante mala de mi persona.

Las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojaron con brutalidad. —¡Oye, fuiste tú el que empezó, por si no lo recuerdas! —se defendió, completamente avergonzada.

Natsu volvió a reír con ganas y se rascó la nuca, como si le hubiesen pillado en mitad de una travesura. —Ya, lo siento, tienes razón. Lo cierto es que no fui demasiado agradable. No me sorprende que me contestaras de aquella forma. Fui muy descortés.

—¡En serio, no quise…! —paró su alegato abruptamente, y miró al muchacho frente a ella de manera atónita, como si justo le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza— ¿eh?

El chico chasqueó la boca con fuerza. —Venga, no te cebes demasiado con ello, ¿quieres? —aireó en ironía.

Lucy boqueó, estupefacta. Miró con sospecha su copa de vino blanco. ¿Estaría alucinando? ¿acababa de escuchar una —varias— palabra amable de Natsu Dragneel?

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco, y no pudo contener una mueca. —Vamos, _piernas_ , el momento estaba siendo agradable. Incluso divertido me atrevo a decir, así que no lo estropees, ¿vale? ¿o es que eres de esas mujeres que se regocija cuando un chico se disculpa?

Lucy dejó caer los hombros, desanimada. Ahí iba pinchada de nuevo su burbuja de felicidad… bueno, menos era nada. Negó con la cabeza, en cierto modo divertida. —¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir llamándome _piernas_? —cuestionó entre risas.

Natsu alcanzó su jarra de cerveza. —Hasta que me aburra —aseguró.

Ahora, fue el turno de ella de poner los ojos en blanco. —¿Entonces yo también puedo ponerte un apodo?

—Nop.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero.

—¿Y entonces porque me llamas a mi _piernas_?

Natsu resopló. —Creo que ahora _sí_ entiendo mejor porqué te hiciste periodista —declaró.

Lucy volvió a cruzarse de brazos, y recostó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla de mimbre. —No es justo —musitó por lo bajini.

El tomó un trago de su cerveza, divertido en cierto modo. —La vida no es justa, _piernas_.

Ella se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. —Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta —continuó con suavidad.

Él le mantuvo el contacto visual durante unos instantes, antes de desviarla hasta su cerveza. —Vocación, supongo.

—Ah.

Justo como si el karma intuyese el descanso de ambos boxeadores, el camarero, ataviado con un elegante delantal, llegó con los pedidos de ambos. A medida que la noche continuó, Lucy cayó en la cuenta de que no recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto con alguien. Según parecía, Natsu era una persona muy seria cuando quería, y también un tanto reservado. Disponía de cierto humor negro, aunque ella intuía que él solo lo sacaba a relucir cuando se sentía en un ambiente relajado y en confianza.

De algún modo, sospechaba que la enrevesada personalidad de Natsu era lo que había despertado completamente su atención. Y otras muchas cosas, que ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a rememorar. Una vez que el camarero retiró los platos vacíos, y ella iba por su casi cuarta copa de vino, decidieron pagar la cuenta y regresar dando un tranquilo paseo.

—Entonces, ¿Jerall tuvo que pagaros la fianza? —cuestionó, completamente absorbida por las palabras de él.

Natsu asintió. —Sí. Lo cierto es que no nos dirigió la palabra en casi dos semanas, pero luego se le pasó.

Lucy se carcajeó con ganas. —Madre mía, ¡un miembro de las fuerzas del orden, pasando la noche en un calabozo!

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado. —Bueno, fue por una causa justificable. Eran seis contra dos, y Gajeel tenía más grados en sangre que el alcohol para las heridas… —recordó.

—Claro —continuó la rubia, divertida—, y contigo, eran dos para cada uno.

Natsu rió con ligereza. —Sí, eso creo —coincidió.

Cuando quisieron caer en la cuenta, la bonita cerca blanca que rodeaba la casa familiar de su amigo les dio la bienvenida. No había ninguna luz encendida, por lo que todos debían estar durmiendo. Al menos, eso quiso creer Lucy. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que cualquiera de sus amigas estuviese haciendo _otro_ tipo de cosas. Aunque ninguna de ellas era ninguna santa, había asuntos que era mejor _nunca_ llegar a conocer.

Aun con las sandalias en la mano, se volvió hasta Natsu. —Lo he pasado genial, muchas gracias.

Él mantuvo las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su vaquero. —No es nada —murmuró.

Un pequeño destello desvió momentáneamente la atención de la periodista. Muerta de la curiosidad, y ajena a la mirada intrigada que Natsu le dirigía, se acercó a él hasta quedar prácticamente a la altura de su barbilla. Con cuidado, delineó con la mirada el perfil del abalorio que colgaba de su cuello.

—¿Es una cadena? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Puede que fuese producto del vino, y que su imaginación estuviese empezando a desvelarse, pero le dio la sensación de que el pecho de Natsu empezó a tomar aire con un poco más de rapidez. —Sí —contestó con voz ronca.

Con delicadeza, Lucy tomó entre sus dedos la fina cadena y tiró hacia arriba, hasta que una sencilla y pequeña cruz de plata surgió del interior de su camiseta. Era muy bonita. Como _él_.

Alzó la cabeza, y encontró a Natsu contemplándole la boca, totalmente ido. Su estomago se encogió en anticipación. Continuó con la cadena sostenida entre sus dedos, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a alzarse sobre la punta de sus pies.

El aliento de Natsu la golpeó el rostro.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí parados?

Con la impresión adueñándose de sus sentidos, Lucy soltó la cadena como si quemara y ambos se separaron a la velocidad del relámpago.

—Acabamos de llegar, ¿no lo ves?

Gajeel, aun achispado, arqueó las cejas ante el tono seco y cortante de su amigo. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, Natsu lucía justo como si quisiese estrangular a alguien. Sintió pena por el pobre tipo.

—Ah, pues estupendo —comentó el mecánico, feliz de la vida—. Yo me he adelantado un poco, pero los demás también están por llegar. Hace una noche fenomenal aunque sea de madrugada, ¿verdad?

Lucy sintió un escalofrío ante el aura aterradora que comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Natsu. —¿Vas a abrir de una puta vez o no? —ladró el policía.

Gajeel bufó con fuerza, y sacando las llaves de su pantalón se adelantó hasta topar con la puerta principal. —Joder, menudo carácter gastas. No me extraña que la _conejita_ no te soporte —canturreó divertido.

El rostro de Lucy se sonrojó con brutalidad ante el desafortunado comentario. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

Tras varios pasos, Natsu se colocó justo al lado de su amigo, que aun se tambaleaba ligeramente mientras intentaba atinar la llave en la cerradura. —Deja de llamarla _así_ —espetó en un siseo.

Las piernas de Lucy temblaron, atónitas, y no pudo evitar boquear levemente de la impresión, cual pez fuera del agua.

Gajeel miró a su amigo, aun perjudicado por el exceso de licor. —¿Eh?

Natsu descargó un manotazo contra la puerta. —¡Que no la llames así, coño!

Tras un «clac», la puerta terminó por abrirse, permitiendo que Natsu entrase a la casa como una ventolera. Gajeel contempló aturdido la estela de humo que casi dejó tras de sí. Se dio la vuelta para observar a Lucy, que había contemplado la escena muda de la impresión.

Gajeel soltó una carcajada afectada. —No me digas ¡que habéis vuelto a pelearos!

·

·

N/A: en estos momentos, es cuando yo suelo llegar y deciros: «relajaos y disfrutad del viaje».

Hum… esta vez, dejaré que decidáis por vosotros mismos. No obstante, nunca viene mal tener a mano un buen parapeto… ¿no?

¡Y seguimos avanzando! Recordad, sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Lo cierto es que varios de vosotros me habéis preguntado si Natsu sería el típico chico malo en esta historia. Os aclaro desde este mismo instante que ni lo es, ni lo será; es solo que él tiene sus cosillas… No me gustan los clichés, en serio, y menos voy a pintarle al estilo «cincuenta sombras». No es que no me guste tal estilo, ni muchísimo menos, puesto que tampoco pretendo levantar asperezas con nadie (porque para gustos los colores), pero Natsu sigue siendo mi Natsu (todo lo que puede ser dentro de su canon original, por supuesto), exceptuando que mis chicos en esta historia tienen una cierta edad, y por lo tanto, tienen diferentes maneras de tomar y de ver las cosas.

Por ahora, esto es todo lo que puedo deciros. Bueno, eso, y que el título de este capítulo se encuentra directamente relacionado con Natsu. No, no tiene ningún tipo de trauma infantil, y sí, soy mala persona. En mi defensa, diré que estabais advertidos, fufufu~.

Esto será todo. Al menos, por el momento…

¿Nos leemos?

Nindë


	4. Collateral

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

 _«No me malinterpretes, no me importa ser el malo. Yo tomaré las decisiones de vida o muerte mientras tú te preocupas por el daño colateral.»_

·

 **4.- Colateral**

·

·

—¿Nombre?

Lucy se limitó a fruncir la boca. Sacó la sencilla tarjeta de invitación de su bolso de mano, y la extendió. —Heartfilia, Lucy.

El hombre tomó la tarjeta, y tras ojearla, repasó de arriba abajo, y con ojo crítico, a la periodista. Tras unos segundos, esbozó una simulada sonrisa. —Adelante. Que disfrute de la velada, Srta. Heartfilia.

Lucy casi le arrancó la tarjeta de vuelta y se limitó a mascullar por lo bajini un: «Gracias, lo intentaré». Mientras subía la escalinata de la entrada sujetándose la tela del bajo de su vestido, recordó de golpe la sensación de incomodidad que le provocaban tales ambientes. Una vez se colocó bajo el umbral de la entrada de la gran mansión, pudo contemplar como camareros impecablemente ataviados se movían de un lado a otro con grandes bandejas llenas de copas de champagne fino. Reprimió un bufido.

¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí metida? Ah, sí. Intentar mantener una conversación con toda una dama de la jet set. Según Erza le había informado, aquella fiesta era realmente una especie de subasta. Piezas de arte y bisutería que terminarían vendidas al mejor postor, por lo que parte del dinero también se destinaría a obras para la beneficencia. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rechinar los dientes mientras contemplaba como muchas de las mujeres, que se encontraban en el gigantesco salón, vestían lujosas telas y zapatos de los más celebres diseñadores.

¿Terminar con el hambre en el mundo? ¿dinero destinado a la beneficencia? ¿a quién demonios pretendían engañar? Si realmente querían ayudar a acabar con todas esas cosas, que cedieran entonces sus fortunas a los sectores más desfavorecidos. Pero claro, esa no era una opción. Se sintió, en cierto modo, como una marioneta más. Otra pieza del juego. Un simple peón.

Alcanzó de manera brusca una de las copas de un camarero que pasó relativamente cerca de ella y tomó un buen sorbo, intentando que le aplacase los nervios del estómago. Había sido una auténtica imbécil, por haberse convencido a si misma de que todo aquello no le afectaría. Su cerebro había comenzado a navegar por las lagunas del tiempo. Uno, mucho más tenebroso y aterrador. No debería haber venido, pensó.

Tragó con dificultad, tras sentir como las telas de su propio vestido, de un bonito dorado ceniza, empezaban a comprimirla más de lo normal. Miró hacia ambos lados. No conocía absolutamente a nadie.

—Bonita fiesta, ¿no cree?

El cuerpo de Lucy pegó un respingo apresurado, para después caer en la cuenta de que un hombre de mediana edad se había posicionado frente a ella, ataviado en un elegante traje azul marino y con unos ojos claros. La contemplaba con una sonrisilla divertida en el rostro.

—¿Qué…? oh, si, por supuesto, es magnífica —se apresuró a contestar.

El hombre mantuvo la sonrisa en su impecable rostro. —Me temo que no tengo el placer de conocerla, señorita… —titubeó.

El cerebro de la joven quedó en blanco durante un instante. —Corona —el nombre le salió disparado—, Flare Corona, un placer conocerle.

Lucy rezó de manera inconsciente. Como Flare, su antigua compañera de universidad, se enterase de que se había hecho pasar por ella, y más en un lugar como aquel, sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Flare, que se había decantado por la medicina veterinaria, se consideraba toda una activista acérrima en contra de las desigualdades sociales, y defendía que la economía debía ser repartida de manera equitativa. Hubiera encajado en ese ambiente igual de bien que una bailarina de striptease en un convento.

Tras un par de segundos, el hombre tomó su mano y posó un rápido beso sobre el dorso. La copa de Lucy tembló aún sujeta en su otra mano.

—Si mal no recuerdo, no he tenido el placer de hablar con usted en ninguna ocasión anterior. ¿A qué se dedica, Srta. Corona?

La sonrisa de Lucy tembló. —Disculpe mi posible falta de tacto, pero creo que usted aún no me ha dicho su nombre. He de reconocer que me agrada saber con _quién_ estoy hablando.

La sonrisa del hombre se agrandó un poco más, como si en cierto modo la conversación le estuviera divirtiendo. —Oh, disculpe mi falta de modales, por supuesto —coincidió—. Soy Kawabara Tetsuya —inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto—, y tengo el honor de presidir esta pequeña —con un movimiento de su mano, abarcó la inmensidad del lugar— convención benéfica. Nos encontramos en mi casa de veraneo, por lo que no resido aquí de manera habitual. Me dedico al mundo del arte. Si me permite opinar, la humanidad nos encontramos en una búsqueda permanente de la belleza del mundo, y en ocasiones olvidamos que la verdadera belleza realmente reside en las pequeñas cosas de la vida, ¿no cree, Srta. Corona?

Lucy inspiró sutilmente antes de contestar. —En cierto modo, estoy de acuerdo con usted, Sr. Kawabara. No obstante, pienso que en ocasiones la belleza sencillamente está ahí, salvo que somos nosotros quienes no queremos verla.

Él la miró con tranquilidad. —Una concepción bastante etérea, si me permite decirlo.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. —Puede ser.

—¿A qué me había dicho que se dedicaba? —insistió él, de manera sutil.

Ella tomó otro sorbo del champagne antes de contestar. —Soy reportera. Trabajo para un periódico independiente –espero que no le importe que no le diga para cual, estoy segura de que Ud. me entenderá–, y estoy cubriendo el reportaje de esta _pequeña_ —ironizó sutilmente la palabra— convención benéfica. Permítame decirle que ha hecho un trabajo estupendo —comentó, viendo la cantidad de tentempiés y canapés que ocupaban las alargadas mesas de manteles blancos.

La sonrisa de él se petrificó durante un instante. —No recuerdo haber remitido invitaciones para la prensa, ni de que algún periódico independiente solicitara ningún tipo de asistencia.

La respiración de Lucy se congeló durante unos instantes, y notó como un sudor frío comenzó a adherírsele a la espalda. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero él se adelantó.

—No obstante… —continuó él, recuperando el mismo tono despreocupado de la conversación— no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no cree, Srta. Corona? —preguntó al aire— Espero y deseo que pase una agradable velada. Si me disculpa, continuaré haciendo de anfitrión con mis demás invitados. Con permiso.

Por algún motivo que no alcanzó a comprender, Lucy sintió como si aquel hombre hubiese acabado de hacerle un inmenso favor.

·

·

—¿Gray?

El bombero se dio la vuelta, justo para contemplar como su amigo le miraba sorprendido de que se encontrase en la estación de policía en la que él trabajaba. Gray rió sutilmente, aun con parte de su mono de trabajo puesto, provocando que algunas mujeres de la oficina suspiraran ante la imagen del muchacho.

—Ey, cabeza de cerilla, hemos tenido que atender cerca de aquí un pequeño incidente doméstico, y ya que estaba por aquí, he pensando en pasar a verte.

Natsu se limitó a arquear una ceja, un tanto escéptico. —Ya… —musitó, alargando la palabra—, ¿y por qué me da la sensación de que últimamente no hacéis nada más que pasar por aquí –que casualidad–, o llamar para ver qué tal va todo?

Lo cierto era que cuando a Natsu le habían avisado por la línea interna de que un tal Gray Fullbuster preguntaba por él desde la recepción, lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza es que había ocurrido algo malo. Al instante había descartado el pensamiento, puesto que en tal caso, estaba seguro de que le hubiesen llamado al móvil. Y había conseguido ponerle un poco de mal humor, la verdad.

Gray volvió a reír. —Va, anda, no seas quisquilloso. Eres como una abuelita amargada, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez? —cuestionó entre risas— He pensado que como nos han dado un rato de descanso, te apetecería que fuésemos a tomar algo.

Natsu suspiró, dándose por vencido. —Claro. Vámonos, anda —hizo un ademán con la cabeza—, antes de que alguna intente arrancarte la ropa que te queda de un mordisco —ironizó, viendo como una de las chicas de recepción miraba a su amigo obnubilada.

La pobre muchacha que escuchó el sarcástico comentario, se limitó a sonrojarse con brutalidad, y a clavar la mirada de nuevo en los papeles de su escritorio, con intenciones de enterrarse entre las letras.

·

·

—¿Y bien?

Natsu frunció el ceño, confundido por la pregunta de Gray, y dejó la cerveza sobre la barra. —¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Vas a contarme porque volviste de Hosenka como alma que lleva el diablo? Ni siquiera te despediste, y llevamos días sin saber nada de ti.

El policía se pasó la mano por el rostro, exasperado. —Joder, hemos estado meses enteros sin hablarnos y no ha pasado nada de nada, y ahora por el hecho de que nos hayamos visto un poco más a menudo, ¿tiene que ocurrir algo? ¡Venga, Gray, dejad de joderme! —exclamó.

Gray puso los ojos en blanco, y se armó de paciencia. —No te has preguntado que, tal vez, ¿es porque nosotros hayamos notado algo diferente?

Natsu espetó una risa seca. —¿Cómo por ejemplo? —se llevó de nuevo la jarra a la boca.

—Lucy Heartfilia.

La cerveza salió disparada de la boca del policía, ocasionando una sonrisilla divertida en la boca del bombero. En realidad, esa mueca curvada en el rostro de su amigo le sentó a Natsu como una patada en pleno hígado. —¿Qué? ¿de qué coño me estás hablando?

Gray posó su propia cerveza sobre la barra, y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. —Mira, puede que a Jerall, e incluso a Gajeel, hayas conseguido colársela, pero no a mí. Tienes la cabeza igual de dura que un puto ladrillo —masculló.

Natsu bufó. —¿Piensas que porque a ti te guste tener a una acosadora detrás tuya, a los demás también? Coño, Gray, estás peor de lo que pensaba.

Contrario a lo que él esperaba, su amigo se tomó el comentario con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. —A diferencia de lo que podáis pensar, Juvia está mucho más cuerda de lo que parece. Reconozco que en ocasiones resulta un tanto excéntrica y su personalidad se alborota con facilidad, pero hemos dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros desde un principio, y, al menos por el momento, nos encontramos bien con ello.

—¿Las cosas claras?

Gray asintió. —Sí, las cosas claras. Nos gustamos, y pasamos buenos ratos juntos. Nada de complicaciones.

Natsu hizo un ademán brusco con el brazo. —¿Y qué coño tiene eso que ver conmigo, joder?

Gray apoyó la cabeza contra su mano. —Que creo que a ti te está volviendo loco, por lo mucho que te gusta ella. ¿Por qué no la has pedido salir?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Además, ¿a ti quien te ha dicho que a mí me guste ella, cabeza de cucurucho? —preguntó.

—Simple: os escuché.

La cerveza de Natsu quedó congelada a mitad de camino hacia su boca.

— _¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?_

Natsu dejó de apretar la tuerca con la llave del siete, y sorprendido, se deslizó hasta que su cabeza quedó al descubierto de la parte de debajo de su moto. Una Lucy Heartfilia, enfundada en un sencillo pijama corto de verano, le contemplaba sentada desde las escaleras del garaje. Portaba un vaso con lo que parecía cacao caliente. Con una sonrisa, ella alzó la mano que lo sujetaba.

— _Me ayuda a conciliar el sueño, ¿quieres uno?_ —añadió con sencillez.

Sin pretenderlo, los ojos de Natsu acariciaron la silueta de las piernas al descubierto de la mujer. Contuvo una mueca, y se empujó hasta que volvió a quedar oculto bajo la moto. Hizo caso omiso a la pregunta. — _Aprovecho para ponerla a punto._

— _¿A las tres y media de la madrugada?_

Natsu chasqueó la boca. — _¿Es que acaso hay un horario determinado para hacerlo?_

Lucy rió con suavidad, provocando que dejase nuevamente de apretar. Su risa le resultaba ligera, y no era consciente de que le tranquilizara tanto. Lo cierto era que él se consideraba una persona inquieta. Muchas veces no conciliaba el sueño con normalidad, por lo que se entretenía arreglando y haciendo chapuzas con cualquier cosa que pillaba. Lo más habitual era su moto. Su piso, situado cerca del centro de la ciudad y de dos plantas, tenía acceso a la calle desde su garaje trasero. Le resultaba práctico, y podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Una simple cocina adherida a un pequeño comedor, un cuarto de baño amplio, y un dormitorio con una cama de tamaño matrimonial. No entraba dentro de sus planes a futuro el casarse, pero era consciente de que se movía mucho cuando dormía, y era _más_ que ventajosa cuando amanecía con compañía femenina.

En un parpadeo, el recuerdo de sus ojos cafés mirándole con intensidad le retorció con fuerza la boca del estómago. Volvió a apretar la tuerca con la llave, casi con violencia. Hacía apenas unas horas habían regresado de su salida, y había evitado el cruzarse con ella a más no poder. Había entrado en la casa preso de una agitación que no recordaba que hubiese sentido antes. Sin embargo, se había limitado a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Tenía una vida sencilla. Mantenía su trabajo, se divertía con alguna que otra mujer cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, y quedaba con los pelmazos de sus amigos siempre que podía. Le gustaba echar horas extras en el trabajo, por si surgía cualquier imprevisto. Reconocía que trabajar en el cuerpo de fuerzas especiales absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero nunca le había importado. Entrenaba en el gimnasio de la comisaría siempre que se sentía estresado y salía a correr con _Perro_ todas las mañanas. ¿Qué más podía querer?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

No necesitaba de _nada_ en absoluto.

Y sin embargo, sus ojos seguían desviándose para mirar de reojo a aquella joven; sobretodo, cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Igual que si resaltara en medio de todo el paisaje. Tal vez, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y necesitaba de una noche intensa de compañía femenina. Y de manera urgente…

La imagen de ella durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá relampagueó con fuerza dentro su cerebro. Hastiado de repente, soltó la llave de cualquier manera, que retintineó con fuerza contra el suelo. Fue consciente de que el cuerpo de Lucy pegó un respingo del susto, y sus ojos le contemplaron con desconcierto, pero no le importó. Salió de debajo de la moto, hecho una auténtica furia. Y no supo el porqué.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ —siseó, a la vez que clavó sus ojos contra los suyos, una vez estuvo incorporado.

La sonrisa tranquila de Lucy murió lentamente. — _¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres?_

— _Dime, ¿qué quieres?_ —repitió.

Lucy continuó mirándole, estupefacta. — _No podía dormir…_ —balbuceó, confundida por completo— _He bajado a tomar un poco de cacao, y me he fijado en que las luces del garaje estaban encendidas. Yo…_

Natsu se pasó una mano por los cabellos, agobiado. — _¡No me refiero a eso, maldita sea!_

Ella empezó a tomar aire con un poco más de rapidez, a causa de la agitación. — _¿Entonces a qué te refieres?_

— _¡De mí!_ —exclamó, desesperado— _¿Qué quieres de mí, eh?_

Natsu contempló como Lucy boqueó, aturdida. Una parte de sí mismo –una muy profunda, y que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta hacía relativamente poco–, se relamió las fauces de satisfacción. No supo porqué, pero aquello era justo lo que necesitaba. Discutir. Se sentía tan sofocado desde que habían regresado, que no sabía qué hacer.

— _¿De ti?_ —repitió ella, sin poder creer que estuviesen volviendo a pelear después de la agradable velada que habían tenido, y encima, sin motivo o razón aparente— _¡No quiero nada de ti!_ —respondió a la defensiva— _¡Siento si te ha molestado tanto que te interrumpiera, maldito narcisista!_

La joven, levantándose y olvidando el vaso de cacao que había dejado sobre las escaleras, se dio la vuelta con intenciones de volver a su habitación, completamente furiosa.

Tras un par de zancadas, Natsu la alcanzó sujetándola de un brazo. — _¿Por qué has venido aquí?_ —insistió en un siseo.

Ella apretó los dientes. — _Ya te lo he dicho_ —reiteró, masticando las palabras—. _He visto las luces encendidas, y vine a ver quién era. Lástima que hayas tenido que ser tú. Hubiera preferido que fuese incluso un cocodrilo_ —escupió dolida.

La boca de Natsu se curvó. — _Tu innata curiosidad periodística, para no variar. Además de un selecto vocabulario_ —Lucy se sonrojó sutilmente sin poder evitarlo—. _¿Narcisista?_ —aireó, gratamente sorprendido— _¿en serio?_

Lucy intentó soltarse con ahínco. — _¿Preferirías estúpido ególatra?_

— _Lo cierto es que preferiría otro tipo de apelativos mas cariñosos, piernas._

Mierda.

Su autocontrol acababa de irse a tomar viento. Otra vez. Él lo sabía, y ella, desgraciadamente, también había comenzado a darse cuenta. Porque inconscientemente, había terminado arrinconándola contra la pared de la escalera. Y sus cabellos rubios le hacían cosquillas bajo su nariz. No fue consciente de cuanto le gustó la sensación de que sus curvas se comprimieran contra su propio cuerpo. ¿Dónde había estado ella escondida todo ese tiempo? Aquella que aplacase sus malos humos, y fuera capaz de mandarle a freír espárragos sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Tal vez, eso es lo que había estado buscando en ella de manera involuntaria, empujándola al límite una y otra vez. Esa personalidad valiente y decidida, escondida en esa faceta tranquila y distendida. Prendiéndola con la facilidad de una cerilla.

En aquel momento, él quiso todo aquello; quiso absolutamente _todo_ de ella.

Lucy continuó contemplándole, con el pecho tomando aire de manera descontrolada. En realidad, era él, y solo él, quien lograba descontrolarla. Y aquel pensamiento, le provocó un sentimiento de regocijante satisfacción. Aturdida, y comprimida contra él, era una imagen que Natsu grabaría a fuego en sus retinas. Tan dispuesta a saltar al vacío con él… pero la caída no era lo que terminaba matando. Nunca era la caída. Sino el aterrizaje. _Siempre_ el aterrizaje.

Entonces, algo hizo «clic» en su cabeza.

Lucy Heartfilia, sin ser consciente de ello, era capaz de volverle loco.

Y él, no estaba hecho para ella.

Comenzó a separarse lentamente, intentando ganar algo de espacio personal para ambos. Lucy seguía mirándole, con aquellos ojos del color del café hundidos en una total confusión. Él sentía absolutamente todos y cada uno de los miembros del cuerpo en tensión. La idea de que ella susurrase su nombre en un suspiro, tentó su determinación. ¡No necesitaba de una cama, solo…! ¿Solo, qué? Ella estaba dispuesta, él lo sabía. Lo presentía con una fuerza que hasta lo aturdía. ¿Entonces… qué ocurría?

Sin poder contenerse más, Lucy respondió la pregunta que él nunca hizo en voz alta. En un pequeño impulso, ella terminó con la distancia que él había comenzado. Echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Con aquel curioso ardor que le burbujeaba desde que le había conocido. Y él respondió con la misma intensidad que ella, dejándola aplastada entre él y la pared, tras una zancada.

Ahí es donde él la quería. Reducida a un manojo de nervios por su culpa. Porque era lo mismo que ella conseguía hacer con él. Sufriría su misma ansiedad, y su mismo desasosiego, cual azote de una ventisca en mitad de la tempestad. Porque le haría pagar por haberlo _despertado_.

Sin poder retenerse, las manos de Lucy le sacaron de su camiseta, lanzándola por ahí de cualquier manera. Muy bien, si ella quería pared y escaleras, tendría pared y escaleras. Preso de una agitación desconocida, alzó su cuerpo de manera que sus piernas quedasen alrededor de su cintura. Lo había intuido desde un principio. Esas condenadas _piernas_ terminarían por hacerle perder la cabeza.

El chirrido de la puerta de la cocina abriéndose les sobresaltó a ambos, deteniéndoles y dejándoles estáticos, aun en mitad de las escaleras del garaje. Natsu espetó un fuerte improperio, con Lucy aun sujeta entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sentía el pecho de ella chocando contra el suyo, en un vano intento por recuperar el aire. Joder, ella no era la única. Esa maldita mujer conseguía dejarle sin aliento, y con las rodillas con la consistencia de un flan.

Contuvo la respiración cuando, quien quiera que fuese, se situó justo frente a la puerta cerrada del garaje. Veía la sombra proyectarse bajo el marco de la puerta, gracias a la tenue luz. No obstante, y por algún motivo, quien quiera que fuese se limitó a cerrar de nuevo la puerta de la cocina y desapareció.

Giró el rostro, y advirtió el sonrosado rostro de ella, quien se mantenía igual de quieta que una estatua. Parpadeó, aturdido. Volvió a pestañear. Y fue consciente de que seguía teniéndola aprisionada contra él. Y de que ella no había dicho una palabra al respecto.

La agitación había terminado esfumándose, pero ella seguía mirándole, aturdida. Puede que esperando su reacción. Natsu torció la boca en un gesto tenso, y dejó el cuerpo de Lucy en el suelo, con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo. Era un jodido idiota, aparte de un animal. ¿¡Qué pensaría ella ahora, después de aquello!? La pregunta casi le dejó sin aire.

— _Natsu._

El aludido pegó un respingo, y volteó a mirarla. El rostro de Lucy lucía atribulado, pero sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Con suavidad, ella posó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla. ¿Buscaba tranquilizarlo? ¿a él? ¿después de que había conseguido enfadarla otra vez? ¿de dónde demonios había salido ella…?

Natsu agitó la cabeza, como si recién acabase de despertar de una especie de trance. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. En un parpadeo, enganchó la camiseta de un tirón y tras ponérsela, desapareció escaleras arriba.

Después de darse una ducha fría, cogió su mochila, y tras enfundarse su casco y su cazadora, desapareció.

—¿Natsu?

Natsu inspiró con profundidad, y dejó de nuevo la cerveza sobre la barra. El recuerdo se diluyó en su cabeza como espuma de mar y se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiéndose fatigado de repente. El rostro de Gray se curvó en preocupación.

—Tío, mira, no tengo ni idea de qué demonios se te está pasando últimamente por esa cabeza tuya, pero te doy mi palabra de que solo escuché cosas sueltas.

—No importa —expresó, impertérrito.

Gray esperó unos segundos en silencio. —Ella me cae bien —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Parece una buena chica.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. —Me alegro.

El bombero se pasó una mano por el rostro, empezando a perder la paciencia. —Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? —cuestionó, empezando a enfadarse.

Natsu se levantó del taburete, y sin decir una palabra, sacó un billete del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y lo dejó sobre la barra. Ni siquiera se había terminado la cerveza. —Ésa, es la pregunta correcta, muñeco de nieve: _no_ hay problema alguno.

·

·

Lucy inspiró profundamente, intentando mantener la poca paciencia que la quedaba. Había mantenido diversas conversaciones con varios invitados, y hasta el momento, no había indicios de Minerva Orland por ninguna parte.

No quería arriesgarse a preguntar a nadie por la dama. ¿Y si al final ella había decidido no acudir? Significaría que había perdido toda una noche, y lo peor de todo, es que no había conseguido absolutamente nada. Maldijo su suerte. Su jefe había tenido la amabilidad de otorgarle una pequeña advertencia hacía escasos días. O conseguía el artículo, o ya podría ir buscándose otro empleo. Bufó irritada ante el recuerdo.

Estaba segura de que había creído distinguir la preciosa y larga melena de Minerva en la subasta, en el momento en que habían ofrecido un fino collar con pequeños engarces de zafiros azules. Sin embargo, con la efusividad de los pujadores había perdido completamente el rastro. Ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a sostener ninguno de los cartelitos con los números pintados. No quería correr el riesgo de que, con la tentación del momento, cometiera la insensatez de pujar. No tenía dinero como para cometer semejante estupidez, por lo que se había limitado a observar todo desde uno de los rincones más apartados.

Desanimada, dejó la segunda –tercera– copa de champagne en la primera mesa que alcanzó, y subió una de las escaleras laterales de mármol, en dirección a uno de los muchos aseos. Necesitaba refrescarse. Desde que había puesto un pie en la fiesta, unas ganas de salir corriendo de allí habían estado haciendo mella en su cabeza sin parar. No quería continuar allí durante un segundo más. La sensación de asfixia no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar.

Sus finos tacones repiqueteaban contra el impecable mármol, y cada eco, era como una bofetada en su cerebro. Por lo que pudo distinguir, en la planta superior apenas había gente. Apreció por el rabillo del ojo como una pareja –ella _alarmantenente_ más joven que él– melosa, se susurraba cosas al oído. Contuvo una arcada de bilis. Estaba rebasando, sin lugar a dudas, el límite de su temple. ¡Ese ambiente era de todo excepto normal, maldita sea! Todo estaba rodeado por una falsa fachada de cortesía y buenas maneras. Excesos y opulencia en cualquier lugar donde posaba la vista. Añoró con fuerza la sencillez de su apartamento. Su vecina, una agradable y anciana mujer que vivía en el piso de enfrente, la saludaba alegremente todas las mañanas desde su balcón mientras regaba las plantas, cuando ella salía del portal en dirección al trabajo. Y estaba segura de que su vecina, aún siendo tan sencilla y bonachona, tenía una escala de valores muchísimo más noble que cualquiera de las personas que aquella noche se encontraban allí.

Tan distraída iba, que sin querer se tropezó con una joven que justo en aquel momento abandonaba el aseo.

—Oh, discúlpeme —musitó Lucy.

La chica se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa. —No hay problema.

Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, la joven, enfundada en un coqueto vestido corto de color turquesa y con los cabellos recogidos en una coleta alta, desapareció en dirección contraria hacia las escaleras.

Lucy se pasó una mano por el rostro, agotada física y mentalmente. Tomó aire con profundidad y, sin ganas, empujó la puerta. Los azulejos de un tono azul cielo del aseo la dieron la bienvenida. No alcanzó a poner un pie adentro, cuando abrió los ojos fuertemente a causa de la impresión.

Minerva Orland, frente al enorme espejo de pared colgado sobre los lavabos, se empolvaba la nariz con parsimonia. Lucy agitó la cabeza, recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión. Nerviosa, dio dos pasos más. La puerta se cerró tras ellas.

—¿Sra. Orland? —llamó al aire.

Minerva dejó de empolvarse, y la miró a través del espejo. —¿Quién desea saberlo? —su voz era dulce, pero también estaba imprimida de una inusitada entereza.

Lucy dio un paso más al frente. —Lucy Heartfilia —contestó sin titubear.

La mujer la contempló durante unos segundos. —¿Nos conocemos? —cuestionó, con una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

La periodista negó con la cabeza. —Temo que no tengo ese placer.

Minerva cerró la polvera en seco, causando que emitiera un sonido tosco. —¿Y qué es lo que desea?

—He intentado hablar con usted en sucesivas ocasiones, Sra. Orland.

Minerva frunció la boca. —¿De modo que es usted la periodista que ha estado hostigando a la inútil de mi asistenta, con intenciones de concertar una cita?

Las mejillas de Lucy tomaron un suave color rosado. —En eso me temo que sí soy culpable —confesó.

—¿Y qué me impide tomar la determinación de que la echen de aquí a patadas, Srta. Heartfilia?

El pulso de Lucy le retumbó por las venas. La dulce voz de Minerva Orland había sido sustituida por una mucho más implacable. Sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar y sostuvo con firmeza la mirada de la mujer.

—Sé que ha declinado cualquier invitación por parte de la prensa sensacionalista, de hablar respecto al rumor que surgió hace un par de semanas. No obstante —continuó, sin dejar que la mujer replicase—, también soy consciente de que ha negado tácitamente cualquier implicación en tal asunto. Por ese motivo es por el que me encuentro hoy aquí, Sra. Orland. Quiero otorgarla la oportunidad de defenderse de un modo honesto. Y he preferido hacerlo directamente con usted, cara a cara. Además, odio los teléfonos —admitió con una media sonrisa.

Minerva continuó contemplándola con profundidad. —El mero hecho de que usted se encuentre aquí, significa que el _tiempo_ se ha agotado —Lucy frunció el ceño, confundida por las palabras de la mujer—. ¿Qué tipo de periodista es usted, Srta. Heartfilia?

—Creo que no sería adecuado que yo la respondiese a esa pregunta —declaró.

—Puede ser —Minerva guardó la polvera dentro de su bolso de mano, y se puso a lavarse las manos con parsimonia—. Sin embargo, es usted, a parte de mí, la única que se encuentra aquí.

Lucy se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. —Sinceramente, no puedo manifestarle qué tipo de periodista soy, Sra. Orland, pero sí puedo asegurarle que llego hasta el final, independientemente de las consecuencias que pueda tener. Siempre —añadió con arrojo.

La mujer cerró el grifo, y se puso a secarse con la pequeña toalla. —En ocasiones, cuando deseamos algo de manera obsesiva, no es la verdad lo que nos encontramos, sino algo mucho más… perturbador. Todos tenemos nuestra verdad, Srta. Heartfilia, y esa, sí que es la única verdad universal. Lo que puede resultar engañoso para usted, puede que no lo resulte para mí. De lo único que sí estoy segura, es que mi marido es lo más importante que tengo —añadió con fervor—. Gracias a él, he tenido más de lo que hubiese podido desear en algún momento. Dicho esto, y si me disculpa, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender.

El estómago de Lucy se encogió. Había perdido la partida verbal contra Minerva, y de una manera atronadora. Suspiró. Al menos, lo había intentado. Desalentada, y en cierto modo resignada, abrió su pequeño bolso de mano, y dejó una pequeña tarjeta con sus datos sobre el mueble.

—No seguiré molestándola, Sra. Orland —declaró—. Si cambia de opinión, que sepa que es libre de contactar conmigo cuando quiera. Creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a defenderse, aunque sea de la más mínima trivialidad.

Minerva esbozó una media sonrisa amarga. Cogió la tarjeta y su mirada se sumió en un punto indefinido. —No se confunda, Srta. Heartfilia. La mayor parte del tiempo, son las trivialidades las que escoden bajo su superficie las verdades más aterradoras.

·

·

N/A: que dios nos pille confesaos'…

Aquí hay _mucho_. Pero mucho, mucho. Tanto, que ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar. Así que he decidido no emprender por _ningún_ sitio.

La cacería, está servida, así que empezad por donde queráis.

¿Nos leemos?

Nindë


	5. Ambush

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

 _«¿Unas de las muchas verdades universales? Que todos hacemos trampas y que todo el mundo miente.»_

·

 **5.- Encerrona**

·

·

Su jefe zamarreó frente a sus narices un puñado de papeles. —¿Qué es eso de que no tienes artículo?

Lucy se masajeó su frente fruncida con la mano. —Justo eso —masculló—: que no tengo artículo. Minerva Orland se ha negado a concederme su versión de los hechos, ¿qué demonios querías que hiciera, secuestrarla?

—¡Pues podrías haberlo intentado! —alzó los brazos al cielo— ¡Hubiera sido una posibilidad, al menos! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera supuesto para el periódico, el hecho de que hubieses conseguido en exclusiva la versión de los hechos de la propia boca de Minerva Orland? ¡Hubiéramos tenido que sacar hasta tiradas extra!

Lucy boqueó, incrédula y furiosa al mismo tiempo. —¿¡Estás escuchándote!? ¡Te recuerdo que conseguí acceder a una de las fiestas más exclusivas de toda la ciudad, únicamente para recibir una _refinada_ patada verbal por su parte!

—Sí, pero también resultó ineficiente —contestó implacable—. Ahora, ¡tenemos que sustituir tu artículo, con otro que habla del jodido cambio climático! ¿crees que la gente quiere leer sobre el cambio climático? —cuestionó al aire con tono irónico— ¡Nooo! ¡No es eso sobre lo que la gente quiere leer!

Lucy frunció la boca en una mueca encrespada. —Pensé que nosotros no nos encontrábamos a la altura del «Magnolia Magazine» —masculló iracunda.

El rostro de su editor empezó a tomar un color bermellón. —Pues no, pero ahí están. Vendiendo a día de hoy el doble de ejemplares que nosotros. Me trajeron aquí por ese mismo motivo. Desconozco qué tipo de trabajos te encomendaba tu antiguo editor, pero si quieres continuar aquí, es mejor que empieces a reconsiderarlo.

·

·

—¿Un mal día?

Lucy enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera se dignó a contestar la pregunta. Apenas había llegado al bar, donde solían reunirse algunos viernes por la noche, que se había dejado caer de cualquier manera sobre la silla. Sus tres amigas ya se encontraban allí, esperándola. Ni siquiera había atinado a quitarse la gabardina.

Juvia entornó una mirada preocupada, y la sobó la espalda con delicadeza. —Ánimo, Lucy, no es el fin del mundo. Además —continuó con tono iracundo—, tu jefe puede irse al cuerno. No tiene ni idea de lo que tuviste que pasar.

Erza cabeceó en acuerdo, y se cruzó de brazos. —Deberías plantearte cambiar de ambientes, Lucy. Estoy segura de que muchos de los periódicos locales se tirarían de los pelos por conseguir que trabajaras con ellos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó conseguir el puesto? —musitó, aun con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

Levy suspiró con impaciencia. —Vale, ¿y? —preguntó de manera retórica— ¿De qué te ha servido, Lucy, aparte de obtener disgustos? Es la primera vez que no lo consigues, y en vez de quitarle hierro al asunto, ¡tu editor ha preferido hurgar en la llaga!

—Matémosle —amenazó Juvia, con actitud conspiratoria—. De manera rápida y eficaz. El veneno es de los métodos más utilizados a día de hoy… —divagó.

—Cariño —Erza miró divertida a la enfermera—, ¿cuál película has visto esta vez?

Juvia se sonrojó profundamente, y cruzándose de brazos, volteó el rostro un poco ofendida. Sin embargo, no contestó a la pregunta de su amiga pelirroja.

Lucy alzó la cabeza, y después de que pidiera un vodka con hielo a uno de los camareros, inspiró con profundidad. —No pienso dejarlo. Si quiere que me vaya, tendrá que echarme. Me gusta mi trabajo; lo que no me gusta es él. Y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo…

Levy suspiró. —Mira que eres cabezota.

La periodista se encogió de hombros. Justo después, Juvia chasqueó los dedos, como si acabara de ocurrírsele una grandiosa idea.

—¿Qué tal si salimos por ahí a celebrarlo?

Erza miró a la enfermera como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Celebrar el qué?

—¡Pues que Lucy ha recibido su primera reprimenda por parte de su nuevo editor!

Levy estalló en carcajadas. —Santo cielo, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Juvia.

Lucy secundó las risas de la maestra de infantil, pero negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Gracias, Juvia, pero en realidad hoy no tengo ganas de nada —musitó con suavidad.

La sonrisa de Juvia murió en su rostro lastimero. —Vamos… —intentó animar—, seguro que nos divertimos. Además —alzó el dedo índice—, podemos llamar a Gray y los demás —movió las cejas de manera sugerente—, seguro que el asunto se pondrá interesante —aseguró de manera conspiratoria.

Las mejillas de Erza entraron en combustión espontanea, tras imaginar un posible encuentro con cierto individuo de tatuaje en el rostro. Lucy volvió a reír, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ánimos para nada. Tras un momento, la sonrisa de su boca terminó en algo parecido a una mueca taciturna. Durante un instante, se sintió mal consigo misma. Por algún motivo extraño, no quería compartir con sus amigas lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Natsu, hacía apenas una semana. No había vuelto a saber nada de él. No era capaz de entender lo que a Natsu le pasaba por la cabeza, por lo que escapaba totalmente a su control. Podía estar perfectamente bien, y al segundo, arrastrar un carácter sobrecogedor. Y los demás estaban empezando a llevarse tan bien… los únicos elementos en discordia eran Natsu y ella, así que, ¿por qué amargar a los demás, cuando se les veía tan a gusto entre ellos? No tenía caso, y además, parecía que él no era capaz de tolerar su presencia durante mucho rato. Recordó como ella se había abalanzado para besarlo. Él no se había quejado, a decir verdad… se llevó la mano a la sien. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Lucy abrió los ojos, aterrizando bruscamente de sus pensamientos, y encontró a sus tres amigas mirándola de manera preocupada. Se obligó a sonreír. Solo esperaba que no se viese tan falsa como la imaginaba.

—Claro —agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto—, tranquila. Es una pequeña jaqueca. Me ocurre cuando me estreso demasiado. ¿Sabéis qué? —consultó, sin esperar realmente respuesta— tenéis que salir. Si —repitió con vehemencia, después de que Levy abriese la boca para protestar—, salir. Yo pienso pedir comida italiana para llevar, y ponerme una película de gánsteres hasta que me quede dormida en el sofá.

—Menudo plan más marchoso —ironizó Juvia.

Lucy chasqueó la boca. —Vamos, dejad de darme la lata —solicitó divertida—. Es viernes, ¿no? Hay que salir y divertirse.

—¿Y por qué no te aplicas el cuento? —preguntó Levy.

—Porque yo no estoy _hoy_ de humor —acotó—, así que creo que es _más_ que entendible —alegó con honestidad.

Levy suspiró y se llevo una mano al rostro. —Señor, contigo no hay quien pueda —masculló con derrota.

·

·

Con parsimonia, Lucy consiguió dejar su vieja camioneta en el mismo sitio donde acostumbraba a aparcarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que vivía en una de las zonas residenciales de las afueras, no solía tener demasiados problemas con el aparcamiento. Cogió la bolsa con su cena del asiento del copiloto, junto a su inseparable bandolera, y cerró con llave. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta su portal. En el camino, se cruzó con una pareja que transitaba de la mano tranquilamente, mientras paseaban a un perro enorme. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de celos. ¿Por qué cuando uno está solo, no hace otra cosa que cruzarse con adorables parejitas sonrientes? Quien quiera que fuese el tal Murphy¹, merecía que lo hubiesen quemado en una hoguera.

Con un gruñido exasperado, abrió el portal y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Una nube de mal humor había empezado a carcomerle el estado de ánimo. Había tenido una semana lamentable, de eso no quedaba la menor duda.

—¿Qué refunfuñará por lo bajini la pequeña Lucy?

La periodista paró en seco el gesto de abrir la puerta de su apartamento y se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de que la hubiesen sacado de sus cavilaciones. —¿Sra. Vermillion?

La anciana mujer, situada bajo el umbral de la puerta del apartamento de enfrente, rió con gusto. —Querida, un poco más, y hubiese tenido que llamar tu atención con un bocina.

Un amargo de sonrisa se dibujó inevitablemente en la boca de Lucy. —Perdone, andaba distraída —admitió.

La mujer asintió, divertida. —Ya lo vi, si… Justo ahora iba a salir con unas amigas al bingo, cuando te he visto llegar. No tienes buena cara —añadió, con cierto tono maternal—. ¿Va todo bien?

La sonrisa de Lucy volvió a transformarse en una media mueca. Suspiró, y sus dedos juguetearon con su juego de llaves. —No ha sido una semana como para tirar cohetes, si a eso se refiere —musitó desganada.

—¿Por qué no te distraes saliendo por ahí? Reconozco que en más de una ocasión la tranquilidad es lo que mejor nos sienta, pero no en todas, querida.

Lucy inspiró con profundidad. —Sinceramente, solo deseo un poco de serenidad en estos momentos, Sra. Vermillion.

—Mavis —corrigió ella—. Te he dicho millones de veces que solo me llames Mavis —la anciana se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto un poco indignado—. Vale que sea una mujer mayor, pero no me eches años de más encima, ¿quieres? Tengo sesenta y ocho años —alzó la barbilla, orgullosa, y con la mano se señaló su propia silueta—, pero _muy bien_ conservados.

Por primera vez en toda la semana, Lucy rió con ganas y sin poder evitarlo. Con una sonrisa mucho más amplia, cabeceó en acuerdo con la mujer. —En eso tengo que darle la razón, _Mavis_.

La anciana pareció muchísimo más satisfecha. —¿Ves? No era tan difícil —Mavis dudó por unos segundos—. Querida, ¿por qué no te animas y te vienes conmigo? Sé que salir con unas cuentas abuelas al bingo no es la idea más atractiva del mundo, pero te aseguro que no resulta como os imagináis los jóvenes de hoy en día. Además… se liga mucho —espetó con sinceridad.

Lucy negó suavemente con la cabeza. —¿Sabe qué? No es que rechace su oferta sin más, pero le aseguro que hoy no soy la mejor compañía que uno pueda tener. Además, creo que por una temporada, he tenido más que suficiente en cuanto a ligues se refiere —masculló por lo bajini.

Mavis arqueó una ceja, suspicaz, y contempló con intensidad a la periodista durante unos segundos. —Creo que acabo de tener una idea mejor.

Lucy miró a la mujer, y casi pudo sentir el signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza.

—Antes de que me vaya, voy a hacerme un té. Y también haré uno para ti.

·

·

Lucy inspiró con profundidad y dejó la taza con cuidado. Se sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso enorme de encima. No era capaz de comprender cómo demonios lo había logrado la loca de su vecina, pero lo había conseguido. Apenas la anciana había puesto un pie en su apartamento, que había comenzado a moverse por su cocina como si la conociese de toda la vida. Cuando había querido darse cuenta, ambas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa de su cocina con las tazas de té humeantes frente a ellas. Y había terminado aflojando la lengua hasta límites inconcebibles. Si alguien le hubiera advertido con antelación de lo que ocurriría, no hubiese dado crédito. Algo tenía aquella mujer que la hacía sentirse como en casa. Y era un sentimiento que no recordaba que hubiese sentido con anterioridad. Al menos, no desde que su madre la dejó.

Mavis se tomó unos segundos tras procesar la información. —Lo cierto es que el chico parece un tanto complicado —musitó—. No obstante, querida, has de tener una cosa muy clara, y es que los hombres también pueden llegar a ser muy sencillos. También les gusta hacerse los interesantes, claro.

Lucy torció la boca. —Este no es sencillo, créame —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, agotada—. No sé qué demonios le pasa por esa cabeza. Durante un instante creo que yo también le intereso, pero al siguiente… —ni siquiera supo cómo terminar la oración.

—Querida, yo no conozco al muchacho como tú, pero creo que precisamente por eso, puedo decir que _sí_ le interesas.

Lucy dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, derrotada. —Ni siquiera sé porque no se lo he contado a mis amigas. Tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotras cuatro —su voz surgía de entre sus brazos en murmullos—, pero no me he sentido capaz. Soy ruin —añadió con voz lastimera.

Mavis sonrió comprensivamente. —Lucy, hay algunas cosas que preferimos guardarnos para nosotros mismos. Puede que no tengamos un motivo aparente, pero eso tampoco significa que no confíes en ellas. Sencillamente, es algo que has preferido guardarte para ti sola, al menos por el momento. Puede que esto te esté haciendo sentir muy insegura respecto a ti misma, y por eso no lo hayas hecho, pero eso no es nada malo, créeme.

La cabeza de Lucy se alzó levemente de entre sus brazos. —¿En serio? —preguntó, con un toquecito esperanzador.

La sonrisa de Mavis se amplió aun más. —¡Pues claro, querida! No deberías martirizarte tanto a ti misma. A veces tendemos a dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, cuando lo que debemos hacer, es dejarnos llevar. ¿Sabes? Mi marido, que en paz descanse, era un joven muy apuesto —su voz risueña impregnó un ambiente nostálgico —. Recuerdo que todas querían echarle la mano encima, sobre todo una en particular. Una noche, en las fiestas del pueblo, ella no hizo otra cosa salvo intentar llamar su atención. Todo fue en vano, por supuesto, así que yo opté por hacer lo más lógico: ignorarle. Él estaba acostumbrado a suscitar la atención de todas, pero al comprobar que yo era la única inmune a sus encantos, fue lo que captó su atención. Y vaya forma de captarla, si me permites la observación—acalorada ante sus recuerdos, Mavis se abanicó su rostro sonrosado con la mano—. Después de varias citas, finalmente nos hicimos novios. Yo estaba en una nube de felicidad, claro, pero tuvimos que aprender a soportarnos. Yo soy muy cabezota, y mi Zeref era orgulloso hasta decir basta. Sin embargo —suspiró con un deje de añoranza—, puedo decir con total seguridad que él fue el hombre de mi vida. Estuvimos juntos casi cuarenta años. No pudimos tener hijos, y aunque nos hubiese hecho muy felices el tenerlos, eso no quitó que lo fuésemos. Hace cuatro años que mi Zeref me tuvo que dejar —Mavis sorbió por la nariz, conmovida—, pero sé que él me está esperando, esté donde quiera que esté. Solo espero el día en que podamos discutir de nuevo —aseguró con ternura.

Lucy se vio obligada a restregar la manga de su jersey contra sus ojos, súbitamente emocionada. —No diga eso —farfulló compungida—. Yo agradezco muchísimo el que esté aquí. Es usted adorable, Mavis. Y sé que Zeref también lo supo en cuanto la conoció. Puedo llegar a imaginar lo mucho que se quisieron.

Mavis volvió a sorber por la nariz, pero agitó la cabeza y espantó una mosca imaginaria. —Lo que quiero que entiendas con esto, querida, es que en ocasiones tenemos que optar por una estrategia un poco más… —titubeó, buscando la palabra adecuada— radical, por así decirlo. Según dices, tú has intentado de todas las maneras posibles que os llevéis bien, ¿verdad? —Lucy asintió— Muy bien, pues como parece ser que eso no funciona, hay que optar por otro camino. Si realmente crees que ese chico es para ti, baraja las diferentes opciones que se te presenten.

—Mavis… —Lucy se pasó una mano por el rostro, agotada—. Ni siquiera sé si este chico realmente es para mí, lo que Zeref fue para usted. Es solo que… ¡no lo sé! ¡No sé porque lo tengo metido en la cabeza! —exclamó angustiada— Por algún bizarro motivo despertó mi curiosidad, y desde entonces, se ha quedado ahí plantado en mitad de mi cerebro, el muy… —alzó un temblante puño, con furiosa motivación.

Mavis rió con fuerza, para, a continuación, contemplar a Lucy enternecida. —Querida, delgada línea separa el odio más visceral, del amor más profundo.

·

·

Lucy volvió a cambiar de canal. Hacía apenas hora y media que Mavis se había marchado a su cita con sus compañeras de juego, y ya notaba los efectos de la apatía extrema. Se frotó los ojos, y dejó puesta una película en blanco y negro. Tras ver los burdos intentos de la actriz por conmover al protagonista, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Independientemente de que era verano, su edificio, de apenas tres alturas, conservaba muy bien la temperatura, por lo que no pasaba calor en verano, o frío en el invierno. Después de enfundarse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ancha de tirantes, se sirvió una copa de vino blanco. La cena del afable restaurante italiano de Francesco siempre le había resultado una auténtica delicia, pero aquella noche no había notado nada en particular. La hubiesen puesto un plato de ceniza, y puede que incluso le hubiera sabido igual. Suspiró, y tomó un sorbo de su copa. Agradeció que el líquido le enfriase la boca.

Echó mano a su pequeño portátil, y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá al estilo indio, dejó el ordenador sobre sus piernas. Tras caer en la cuenta de que veía un poco borroso, alcanzó su bandolera y sacó sus gafas de pasta negra. Sufría de astigmatismo desde la universidad, y aunque no necesitaba las gafas la mayor parte del tiempo, si que las requería para ciertas actividades. La última vez que había ido al cine, había estado lamentándose desde el minuto uno el hecho de habérselas olvidado en casa, bien guardaditas en su funda.

Tras encenderlo, abrió el explorador de internet. Tenía clasificados los marcadores de su navegador por orden de relevancia. Desde los periódicos más neutros, hasta los blogs de noticias más sensacionalistas. A veces, le gustaba empaparse con cualquier artículo o noticia que le llamara la atención. Se consideraba de naturaleza curiosa. Esbozó una media sonrisa. Lo cierto era que uno podía encontrar noticias de lo más variopintas: un científico que había descubierto un posible competidor para la cafeína, un perro que había adoptado el rol de padre de un gato, la desaparición de un cuadro del Museo Británico… Puede que la inspiración la visitara de manera súbita y terminara escribiendo un artículo que le consiguiera el premio Pulitzer², pensó con cierta ironía.

»Encuentran abandonado el cuerpo de una joven en los alrededores de la estación de Shinjuku«

La media sonrisa de Lucy empezó a desvanecerse. Era una reseña publicada en un pequeño periódico local hacía apenas tres días. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber oído nada en las noticias, ni de que se hubiese hablado de ello en su propia redacción.

—»La policía continúa investigando la relación de los hechos. La joven –identificada por el momento como C.B.–, y de escasos veinticuatro años, fue encontrada de madrugada por los operarios de limpieza de la propia zona. Según citan varias fuentes, podría ser la tercera víctima hasta el momento. El cuerpo de la joven mostraba marcas de rozaduras en muñecas y tobillos, corroborando el mismo patrón de las dos anteriores víctimas. La policía mantiene una línea de investigación abierta, aunque por el momento se desconoce de algún posible sospechoso.«

Lucy se cruzó de brazos y reposó la espalda contra el sofá. Continuó contemplando la noticia, como si danzara sutilmente frente a ella. Apenas era extensa, y carecía de detalles. Era como si alguien hubiese tenido prisa por quitarse aquella historia de encima. En cierto modo, tampoco la sorprendía. Ese tipo de acontecimientos no eran del gusto de nadie.

Su cuerpo pegó un respingo involuntario, cuando el teléfono de su casa comenzó a repiquetear. Dudó en contestar. No tenía ganas de hablar y podía dejar que saltara el contestador automático, que para eso tenía uno, pensó. Al cuarto timbrazo, apartó el portátil y corrió hasta descolgar.

—¿Diga?

Sin embargó, nadie contestó.

Lucy frunció el ceño. —¿Hola?

Ninguna respuesta.

Se apartó el teléfono del oído, para contemplarlo extrañada durante unos segundos. Se encogió de hombros y colgó. Puede que se hubieran equivocado de número. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se giró, comenzado a asustarse. Con cautela, se acercó y tomó de nuevo el aparato.

—¿Quién demonios es? —cuestionó, irritada por completo.

— _¿Lucy? Perdona, soy yo, Levy, ¿te he cogido en mal momento? ¡Ay, no me digas que estabas durmiendo! ¡Lo siento, yo…!_

—¿Has sido tú la que ha llamado antes? —la interrumpió.

— _¿Antes? No, acabo de llamar. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?_ —preguntó preocupada.

Lucy dudó. —Ehm, no. No, tranquila. Dime, ¿qué querías?

Levy titubeó al otro lado del teléfono. — _Bueno, sé que has dicho que no te apetecía salir_ —parecía como si su amiga estuviese moviéndose, buscando un sitio más tranquilo para hablar— _, y al final nos hemos juntado las chicas y yo con los demás en un pub que no queda lejos de tu casa. El ambiente es muy tranquilo, así que, ¿por qué no te animas y vienes a tomarte algo con nosotros?_ —consultó, intentando animarla.

La joven rubia suspiró. —Levy…

— _¡Venga, va, solo será un ratito!_ —casi imagino los pucheros de su amiga, y puso los ojos en blanco— _Nada de excesos de alcohol, ni pistas de baile, lo prometo._

Lucy casi imaginó la mano de su amiga alzada en signo de promesa. Se frotó los ojos con la mano, y contuvo una mueca.

— _Además, creo que Natsu también va a venir, así que…_

De pronto, las palabras de su vecina Mavis rebotaron con fuerza dentro de la cabeza de Lucy. —¿Sabes qué? —la interrumpió— Esta vez, paso.

Y colgó.

·

·

Dio una tercera calada al cigarrillo. No solía fumar, pero reconocía que le gustaba echarse alguno de vez en cuando. En épocas de mucho estrés, por ejemplo, lo hacía de manera un poco más habitual, puesto que lograba aplacar un poco sus nervios. Inspiró y el humo le recorrió los pulmones por completo.

La fachada de un bonito edificio de apenas tres alturas se alzaba frente a él, tranquilo en mitad de la noche. Era una zona con mucho verde, y en cierto modo, apacible. Le gustaba. Lucía… pacífica. Según había oído –no porque él hubiese preguntado a propósito–, las patrullas de aquella zona apenas recibían avisos.

Con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, se pasó una mano por su atribulado rostro. Nada de eso evitaba su actual problema: ¿¡pero qué cojones estaba haciendo él allí!?

Volvió a acercarse el cigarrillo a la boca. El humo dibujaba curiosas formas en el aire. Apoyado de espaldas contra la moto, se cruzó de brazos y contempló el balcón derecho del tercer y último piso. Tenía una sencilla cerca de forja blanca, con unas cuantas macetas de enredaderas lozanas que se retorcían entre los hierros. Era bonita. Le daba un aire… humilde. Nada de exóticas flores ni telas en las cortinas con absurdos entramados.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, una vez sintió la vibración. Torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto. Ni siquiera eran capaces de dejarlo tranquilo por un rato.

 _»Cabrón, ¿dónde narices te has metido?_

Chasqueó la boca y puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ganas de contestar al mensaje de texto de Gajeel. Al menos, tenía la suerte de que Jerall fuese mucho más reservado, a diferencia del come-tornillos. El asunto había sido sencillo. Había hecho acto de presencia en el bar, se había tomado algo con ellos, y en cuanto había visto la oportunidad, se había ido.

— _¿Has podido hablar con ella?_

Levy asintió con la cabeza.

— _¿Y?_ —preguntó Erza.

La maestra de infantil negó. — _Ha sido extraño. Me ha colgado_ —gimió en un puchero.

Juvia boqueó cual pez fuera del agua. — _¿Qué te ha colgado?_

Levy se llevó las manos a las caderas. — _No sé, estaba un poco extraña. Me ha preguntado si la había llamado antes_ —se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. _Tal vez lo de su trabajo le ha afectado más de lo que nos imaginábamos…_

Erza suspiró. — _Últimamente ha estado bajo mucha presión, y ya sabéis como es Lucy. No nos lo reconocerá. Creo que lo mejor será dejarla tranquila._

Se pasó una mano por la nuca. Lo cierto era que había escuchado involuntariamente la conversación. No había estado atento ni nada parecido. Suspiró, con el móvil aun sujeto en su mano, y dudó por unos instantes.

Con agilidad, tecleó con rapidez las teclas del teléfono. No pudo evitar que una media sonrisa socarrona le asomara por la boca, aunque estuviese a punto de pedir la reclusión voluntaria de su persona en un manicomio.

 _»¿No le apetece al panda salir? A lo mejor hoy sí encuentra a algún cocodrilo por ahí._

No había sido consciente de que le había cogido el número a Gajeel, hasta que lo había memorizado en la agenda del suyo. Por suerte, el tuerce-llaves no se había dado ni cuenta. En ocasiones, agradecía que su amigo fuese tan inocente para ciertas cosas, aunque él también fuese muy despistado para otras.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Habían pasado tres minutos y ni rastro de ningún tipo de contestación. Mierda. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, se le disparó el pulso en cuanto una vibración en su móvil.

 _»Pobre cocodrilo. Sería capaz de hacerme unas botas con él._

Sin poder evitarlo, espetó una risa franca al aire. Esos malos humos que ella era capaz de sacar por su culpa, le volvían loco. Una vez más, volvió a pasear los dedos sobre las teclas.

 _»¿No te daría lástima el pobre cocodrilo?_

Dio una última calada, y aplastó la colilla bajo su zapato. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

 _»¿Acaso alguien se preocupa del panda?_

Bueno, tenía su punto. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Lo cierto era que no estaba haciendo otra cosa que provocarla. Ella tenía toda la razón del mundo en estar ofuscada con él.

—¿Te diviertes?

El cuerpo de Natsu pegó un respingo involuntario, y se obligó a contener un fuerte improperio. Una Lucy Heartfilia, con un atuendo cómodo y una chaqueta de punto larga, se mantenía parada frente a él, con una tranquilidad que logró ponerle los nervios de punta. La miró de arriba abajo, y después miró hacia ambos lados de la calle. No quería que absolutamente _nadie_ la viera con esos absurdos pantalones cortos de algodón.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Natsu arqueó una ceja. —Pasaba por aquí.

Lucy esbozó media sonrisa apretada. —Claro, ¿qué casualidad, no crees? —se llevó las manos a las caderas— ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

—Tácticas disuasorias, _piernas_. Lo estudiamos en el segundo año.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —cuestionó ella, empezando a enfadarse otra vez.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la boca de Natsu. —No.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

Ella alzó los brazos al cielo, indignada por la conversación absurda que ambos estaban manteniendo. —¿Qué demonios haces frente a mi casa?

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco, y se encendió un segundo cigarro. Tras unos segundos, se cruzó de brazos. —No has venido.

Lucy esperó, un poco aturdida. —¿Perdón?

Natsu giró el rostro, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. —Que _no_ has venido —deletreó con lentitud.

Ella le contempló en silencio y con rostro sereno. Durante un instante, Natsu contempló la imagen de una mujer mucho más frágil de lo que se había imaginado. Y el simple pensamiento le pateó las entrañas. Lucy miró al suelo, y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Según yo lo veo, tengo dos opciones —murmuró—. La primera —alzó la mirada del suelo para clavársela directamente a los ojos—: te invito a pasar, me acuesto contigo, y termino odiándome por la mañana, cuando sepa que has vuelto a irte —una punzada de culpabilidad le retorció a Natsu justo en la boca del estómago—. Y la segunda —dio un paso, y con suavidad le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca—: es que hago como que esto no ha ocurrido, vuelvo a mi casa, y me marcho tranquilamente a dormir. ¿Tú qué crees? —terminó preguntándole en un susurro.

Natsu abrió la boca para hablar, pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. En aquel momento, solo fue capaz de imaginarse a si mismo quitándole la ropa a aquella mujer como si no hubiese un mañana.

Los ojos de Lucy ardieron. —Lo que yo suponía. —dio un paso hacia atrás, y dejó caer el cigarrillo encendido al suelo. Con la suela de su chancla, apagó el mismo retorciéndolo contra el pavimento—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos? —continuó— El hecho de que nuestros amigos no puedan quedar con nosotros por temor a que coincidamos en la misma habitación, y al minuto ya nos encontremos sacándonos los dientes. No quiero ponerles en esa situación —le dio la espalda y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—, puesto que no tienen la culpa, así que la próxima vez que coincidamos, si es que lo hacemos, _yo_ procuraré hacer como que _tú_ no estás —le miró por encima del hombro—. Total, no sería la primera vez… ¿ _me equivoco_?

·

·

N/A: sin notas de autora.

¹Edward Aloysius Murphy (11 de enero de 1918 - 17 de julio de 1990): fue un ingeniero aeroespacial estadounidense. Murphy trabajó en sistemas de seguridad críticos y es conocido por la homónima Ley de Murphy, que declara que "Si hay varias maneras de hacer una tarea, y uno de estos caminos conduce al desastre, entonces alguien utilizará ese camino".

²Premios Pulitzer: son galardones por logros en el periodismo impreso y en línea, la literatura y la composición musical en los Estados Unidos. Fueron establecidos en 1917 según las disposiciones del testamento del editor estadounidense de origen húngaro Joseph Pulitzer. El ganador en la categoría de servicio público del concurso de periodismo obtiene una medalla de oro.


End file.
